


Crimson Dawn

by UnderCoverMarsupial



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Legs cut off, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maul has a problem with voices in his head, Maul was not cut in half, Oral Sex, Poor Gar Saxon, Qi'ra is amazing, Rook Kast gives dating advice, Still has all the essentials, Vaginal Sex, lots of oral sex, robot legs, so awkward, virgin!Maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial
Summary: Events after Solo."He was sure he had suffered worse humiliations than this but none were coming to mind."This is going to be 'awkward respect-to-smut'. I will update rating/tags as needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul is the head of Shadow Collective- the umbrella group which includes Pykes, Black Sun, Hutts and Crimson Dawn. Qi'ra is now head of Crimson Dawn, or will be- once she secures Maul's endorsement and consolidates power. She is ready. She has been planning this for years.

_Where is Dryden Vos?_

_He is dead- killed with all his soldiers-_

_Who did it?_

_The thief he hired to do the job- Tobias Beckett_

_One man did all that?_

_Yes, only I survived._

Maul laughed and goosebumps broke all the way down Qi'ra’s back. He knew. Of course he knew. His eyes cut left and right and Qi'ra understood: he was not alone. As the Shadow Collective leader  stood Qi'ra’s breath froze in her throat. Maul was wearing the necklace. Never in a thousand standards would she have thought he would actually put it on. It had been a risky gift- a way to let him know she was serious. But now he was wearing it openly- what did that mean?

“Come to me on Dathomir,” he said, startling her out of her shock. “And Qi'ra- we will be working very closely together you and I.” She could barely nod, struggling to contain her excitement.

He said more, the usual statements about revenge and enemies- the expected performance for the others in the room. He activated his saber and the holo cut. Was he going to kill someone there? Or was it a warning for her? Qi'ra hesitated. No. He had asked her to come. She was finally going to Dathomir. She would represent Crimson Dawn in the Shadow Collective. She was free…

Once Maul’s orders had been relayed to the few remaining crew and droids, Qi'ra placed herself by the windows, hoping to catch a last glimpse of poor Han. She thought she saw him, off on the bluff. Yes, there was Chewy and… Becket was flat on his back. The others were not looking at him. Dead then. Qi'ra tried to look more closely but the yacht powered away, moving up to altitude and the hyperspace lane. She felt the past dropping away like Savareen’s gravity well. They jumped into hyperspace and Qi’ra broke into a wide grin.

 

Maul, Son of Dathomir and Lord of the Shadow Collective, met her off the yacht alone. Qi’ra could see Saxon and Rook hovering at the far side of the landing pad- but for a wonder there was no one by Maul himself. She watched him as the lift bore her down. His face was turned up towards her, but the hood of his cloak blocked the light and she could see nothing of his features. She sensed him though. Qi'ra had just enough strength in the Force to feel the roiling dark around Maul- and the power he projected. _He will either kill me or welcome me._ She thought. She tried to remind herself this was part of the plan.

He pulled the hood back as she approached and a smile touched the corner of his mouth. Qi'ra kept her face still, but her heart lurched in relief. When they were close she bowed slightly, catching herself smiling in turn.

“Welcome to Dathomir,” Maul said with a bow. His tone was formal, the Core accent obvious, but Qi'ra felt a kind of thrum in the air. He glanced over at where the two Death Watch lieutenants were waiting. “Lady Qi’ra, A word? Before we go in and I am surrounded by others -  How did he die?” There was no need to say who.

“I killed him,” Qi’ra said, feeling the same thrill of satisfaction as she had then. “I caught his blade in mine and stabbed him with it.” Lying to Maul was impossible. There was no point in trying. Whatever he chose to tell the Pykes, the Death Watch and Black Sun operatives that still made up his coalition, he would know the truth from her.

Maul let his smile grow, clearly pleased with the answer.

“So you are finally rid of him,” he said. “I’m glad.” Qi’ra blinked. How much did he know?

 She reached a hand out where the Mando guards couldn’t see and touched the necklace, her fingers dragging over Maul’s skin in the process. The Bronzium was heavy; it suited him better than it had her. She froze as she saw him staring at her hand, his brows almost to his horns. She snatched it away but not before her fingers registered how hot his skin was.

“I apologize,” she said hastily. “But it surprises me,” Maul nodded, his face becoming more serious. He raised his own hand and squeezed her shoulder briefly before letting go. Qi’ra breathed a sigh of relief. Touching the Son of Dathomir usually resulted in a quick trip to the Bacta tank. _What the hell was I thinking?_

“We will talk about this… gift…  later,” Maul said. “Come, lets not keep everyone waiting. We are just sitting for a meal.” They turned but he paused a moment as he pulled his hood back up.

“You will continue the tale that Becket killed Vos. It serves our purposes.”

“My lord, Becket is already dead,” she said.

“Yes,” Maul replied. “I know.”

 

 

The rest of the evening was dull in the extreme. The head of the Pykes was there but his conversation with Maul was hard to follow as every sentence had to be translated by droid. It sounded like they were discussing trade routes. Or maybe it was sewers… Oh well. Qi'ra finished her stew and set herself to bear the monotony of the conversations around her. It was a skill she had perfected over the years.

 _I can sit here and smile but if Tra’Liv continues much longer- I’ll stab him just to to entertain myself,_ she thought, glaring at the Pyke. Maul coughed suddenly into his drink, his eyes cutting to her. His lip twitched in a smile and Qi'ra frowned. Had he heard her? Could Force users do that?

“Perhaps we can finish this another time,” Maul said. He had heard her. _Force how much can he read? What does he know?_

She stood abruptly, managing to knock her glass onto the floor with a crash. Both men turned to her. Tra’liv made some kind of squawking comment Qi'ra didn’t catch. Maul clearly did and snarled at the Pyke, his eyes flashing. Tra’liv bowed hastily and left. The door slammed behind him, clipping the Pyke’s heels. Maul must have moved it with the Force. He stared at the closed door, his hand absently rubbing his thigh where the cybernetics met his flesh. The gesture was clearly a habit; his trousers had a worn spot where his fingers dug in. He shook himself and turned to Qi'ra.

“Come,” he snapped. “I will show you to your room.”

 They walked in silence, Maul’s thoughts clearly elsewhere. Qi'ra’s own thoughts felt like sludge. She fought hard against the exhaustion.

“Did you know what this was?” Maul asked suddenly. She turned and saw he was holding the necklace. “I confess it surprised me when you sent it. You are not Force null, but still, to have sent _such_ a gift…”

Qi'ra smiled. She was on firmer ground now. She knew exactly what she had sent him.

“It’s from the Temple on Coruscant,” she said. “Some gutter rat found it in the early days- during the looting.” Mentioning the Jedi around the former Sith was as dangerous as anything she had done. _He has killed men for less than this. Much less. Time to roll the dice._

 “What else?” They stopped by a door and Maul turned to face her, his eyes boring into hers. There was a flare of desperation that vanished as soon as it appeared.

“I made the rat show me the rest of the pieces he had,” Qi'ra said. _Careful, carefully now._ “It was a statue of a Jedi, mostly melted in the heat from the flames.”

“And do you know _which_ Jedi?” Maul said softly. Qi'ra noticed his hands had a faint tremble. She licked her lips. Had it been a mistake? Had her research led her astray? “The plaque said: Qui Gon Jinn,” she said, wishing her voice was steadier. Maul’s eyes were boring into her and she could feel him in her mind, looking for lies.

“And do you know who Qui Gon Jinn was?” Maul asked, his knuckles pale where he squeezed the bronzium sun in his hand. Qi'ra could barely breath, suddenly terrified. She gave a tiny nod.

“Say it,” Maul snarled, his pupils dilating. The door rattled in its frame and a crack appeared in the window opposite. Qi'ra felt like her head was being crushed in a vise. She shook her head, unable to speak. He let go of her mind and she stumbled.  

He stared at her a moment longer then suddenly dragged her into an painful embrace.

“I killed Qui Gon Jinn on Naboo,” Maul whispered. “He was the first Jedi I killed openly, as a Sith Lord. I was at the peak of my powers- or so I thought then. It was best moment of my life.” His voice trailed off and he pushed away, his breathing harsh.The desperation was back in his eyes.

“You knew,” he said and she nodded. _We are the same_ she thought. _We both had to free ourselves._

Maul smiled, a genuine smile that took ten years off his face.

“Yes, we are,” he said simply. Qi’ra felt a fierce joy, her own and Maul’s broadcasted through the Force.

“I am not a Force user,” she said. “But sometimes-”

“You hear it,” Maul said, cutting her off. “The Force speaks to you.”

 Maul leaned in, quick as a snake, and pressed his lips to hers. Instinctively Qi'ra dodged back, making him stumble. There was a screech of protest from the gyros in his knees. Qi’ra’s mouth dropped open, appalled. He drew back with a startled exhale and dropped his gaze. 

“I… apologize,” he rasped. “I don’t know… I am… Good night, Lady Qi'ra.” He cleared his throat and gave her a stiff bow before turning and striding down the hall. Qi'ra stared after him, blinking in confusion. When he disappeared around the corner she fumbled for the door and let herself into her room.

It was a large room, with a balcony overlooking the red forests of Dathomir. But the only thing Qi'ra cared about was the bed- where she collapsed without even changing her clothes. Tomorrow she would go to the yacht and retrieve her belongings, tomorrow she would spend an hour in the fresher, scraping off the grime of the last three days. Tomorrow she would think about the head of the Shadow Collective… and whatever that had been.

 

In his chambers, Maul paced back and forth- window to door, door to window. _I have not made such an ass of myself since I was 16._ It was a depressing thought. His mind couldn’t seem to let it go though. The sound his knee servo had made had felt like an indictment. He groaned and clutched at his horns. What had just happened?

But the necklace- There had been no message with it- no need for one with such a gift. When the droid had said her name and handed Maul the box, the Zabrak had vaguely remembered her. Beautiful, ruthless, quietly biding her time under a tyrannical master... And then he had opened the box and seen what it contained-

  _The Force nearly burst out of it- there was Qui Gon Jinn, there was his death at Maul’s hands, there was Kenobi, weeping at the funeral pyre, touching the statue in the hall of Masters. The fear spread by the story: Master Qui Gon Jinn, killed by a Sith. Maul’s triumph, his thrill, his joy- all there in the Force, imbued in the object in his hands._

 Every window in the room had exploded, showering the messenger with glass. The droid left as fast as it could. In the empty room Maul slid to his knees, clutching the necklace to his hearts. Such a gift, _such_ a gift… And she had known? Yes, he had sensed it from her mind. She had known what it was, who Qui Gon Jinn was. The greatest moment of his life-  he had never had time to thrill over the death of the great Qui Gon JInn. And now he felt that thrill every time he touched the sun on his chest.

 But now? Maul paced again- he had attempted to kiss her. He analyzed the situation from all corners, much as he had always replayed the sequences of fights. _You tried to kiss her. She rejected me. I surprised her. She was happy just before I did. Was she? Vos forced himself on her too. I am not Vos. Does she know that? Yes. of course. No. she has no way of knowing. And why did I do it? Why now? Why this sudden interest in another being. What are you doing Maul?_ He stopped pacing. _Why do you want her?_

“Stop this!” he snarled at himself. He stood by the window, breathing hard. This was ridiculous. It was a mistake, brought on by the intensity of his gratitude for the gift she sent him. An aberration. He resumed his pacing, trying to clear his head.

 

\---

Qi'ra left three days later. She was returning to Nar Shaddaa to consolidate her base of power. Though with Maul’s stamp of approval she wasn’t expecting much of a fight from the other lieutenants. This was her time, her power. _It was all worth it. He died on my blade and now I only have one master-_

As the yacht slid away from the landing pad she caught a glimpse of Maul in the courtyard by the old Temple. His face was turned up to her and as she watched he touched the necklace again- a deliberate gesture.

 _One master- who tried to kiss me, didn’t speak to me for two days, then sent me off world at the first opportunity. Did I do something wrong? No, he backed me against the Pykes, and when I left-_ when she left he had touched her face, the gesture hesitant. She thought he might say something but then Rook had summoned him for some message and Qi'ra returned to her ship alone.

 

\---

 

“You may all return to the barracks.” Maul said, gesturing to the beings around the table. “We will talk more tomorrow. Rook-” he gestured for the lieutenant to keep her seat. “You stay.”

“Yes Lord Maul?” Rook was no sycophant. She was fanatical in her support, but her respect had been hard to win and he counted on her judgement. And she was discrete.

Maul stood up and began to pace in front of the windows. He noticed his toe had worn a shining half moon at the spot where he turned. Well, pacing helped him think.

“You are a female human,” Maul said. One of Rook’s eyebrows arched but her face stayed still.

“Yes,” she said cautiously.

“And you are also… attracted to female humans,” Maul continued, aware of the heat rising up the back of his neck. Rook’s other brow came up and she smiled, showing far too many teeth.

“Well I wouldn’t say I limit myself to humans, my lord.” she said. “But yes, my preference is females.”

Maul continued to pace, uncertain how to proceed. Rook was clearly confused.

“If that is that all-”

“How do you communicate…” Maul interrupted her, stopping his pacing. “How do you convey your... interest to a human female?” When he looked back at Rook her mouth was hanging open and she was blinking at him. Shame coiled his in his guts and he felt anger boiling up to make up for it. This was a mistake. This was a terrible mistake.

But Rook, no stranger to her commander’s moods, answered before he could explode.

“Well, if I already know she is interested in me- it’s easy,” she said, her tone crisp. Maul clenched his fists. He was sure he had suffered worse humiliations than this but none were coming to mind. _The occurrence in the hall with Qi’ra wasn’t even as bad as this._

“And how do you know? If she is… interested, I mean?” he asked through gritted teeth. In his mind he heard Savage laughing at him. Rook kept the same business-like tone however and Maul felt a spike of gratitude for the dark haired Lieutenant.

“There are ways to tell,” Rook said. “She smiles when she sees me, she laughs at my jokes, she finds reasons to touch me.”

“What if…”  He couldn’t say it. His throat shut tight. He gestured angrily at his face, his legs. The old pain surged, familiar and dulled by the years. He wasn’t whole. He wasn’t who he had been. He didn’t know how to explain it to Rook. Her eyes widened in sudden understanding.

“If it’s the Crimson Dawn girl you mean,” she said, her face splitting into a wide grin. “Then you needn’t worry. She is already interested.”

Again Maul searched his mind for more embarrassing situations and found none. He wanted to vanish in the Force even as his heart rates sped up. Qi'ra was interested. Was she?

“How do you know? I am twice her age and I-” He gestured furiously at his legs, the durasteel knee caps dull and scratched. He couldn’t finish the thought. It was too much. Rook hissed in exasperation and surged to her feet.

“Don’t be a fool,” she laughed. “If you want a gauge of your looks, of your _appeal_ \- then ask poor Saxon. But don’t. Force! This will kill him!” Maul watched, puzzled, as she bent over laughing. _What does Saxon have to do with anything?_ Maul remained as patient as he could while she got herself under control. Finally she sighed.

“Do you want my advice?” she asked. Maul’s instinct was to say no; he didn’t need anyone for anything. He wasn’t interested in anyone else’s advice. But in this? Savage spoke in his head again. _There is so much you don’t know. So much that was deprived of you. You’re like a child._ At the time Maul had struck Savage hard on the mouth for saying such a thing. But now? With a mental nod to Savage he gestured to Rook that she continue.

“You will have to talk to her more, and maybe actually touch her,” Rook said. She grinned again. “You are terrible at both things. You can practice on Saxon but as funny as that would be for me-”

“Why Saxon?” Maul snapped. “I am trying to… whatever this is… with Qi’ra.” Rook stared at him a good minute until he began to get angry again. He rattled the table a little as a warning but she only sneered at him.

“First of all, if you can’t control your temper she will never come within a mile of you,” she said. Maul drew in a deep breath trying to settle his mind.

“And as for Saxon- do you really not know? The man has been in love with you since you killed Pre Vizla. He would cut off his arm for even the slightest attention from you. If you kissed him it would likely stop his heart.”

Every word made Maul feel more confused. Saxon? Gar Saxon? Rook threw her hands in the air.

“For Force’s sake- you really didnt know! All this time? Unbelievable!” her grin was cold and hard- Maul recognized it- she was going to hurt someone.

“We’re done here,” he snapped. “Go and polish your armor or whatever it is you do.” His thoughts were running like water through his hands. What to do? Rook picked up her things and Maul grabbed her shoulder.

“Say nothing to Saxon.” he snarled, letting the Force coil around them. “Or I’ll flay you myself.” He held her gaze until she knew he meant it then let her leave.

 

As soon as Rook turned the corner Maul headed for the hangar.  He had the information he needed. He would simply go to Qi’ra on Nar Shadaa and… talk … to her. Yes. It was as good of a plan as any.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It turned out that following the trail of a red and black nightbrother with robot legs who fought every single being he came across was easy." -in which Maul's stupidity increase-eth eternally. Doth increase? 
> 
> UPDATE- i added to the end of this chapter. If you dont want to reread its also at the beginning of the next chapter I put out. 
> 
> I am also going to start producing art for this fic. Hit me up @smarsupial on tumblr (or for nsfw stuff visit @nsfwmaulart.

Qi’ra knew she wasn’t going to lead Crimson Dawn without a fight. Being endorsed by Maul generated a lot of support, but Dathomir was halfway across the galaxy. The few lieutenants who refused her commands had banded together to spring this ambush on Nar Shadaa. But Qi’ra wasn’t overly concerned. She had a loyal following and more importantly- this was the worst-run ambush she had ever seen.

First, they were in huge warehouse, with far too many exits. Second, one enraged lieutenant charged at her directly, completely destroying the element of surprise. And third? Third was Qi’ra herself. As she flowed through the forms Qi’ra felt nothing but elation. Her blade was light as a feather. She was unstoppable.

She had killed her master, her captor, Dryden Vos. She had met the Son of Dathomir and he had been glad for her, backed her ascension (and touched her face.) Nothing could stop her. She was no longer a slave. She was the Master of Crimson Dawn. She was free to do what she wanted. She could even _change_ Crimson Dawn if she wanted too- align it further with Enfys and the Cloud Riders. Now that would right some wrongs! These fools were not going to stop her.

Her men were mopping up the last of the ambush when Qi’ra rose from a rolling crouch and began to circle the last mutinous lieutenant. The Garn looked desperate, its eyes swiveling left and right. It had discarded its useless energy weapon and was waving a broken spear, keeping her out of reach.

“Filthy slut!” it snarled. “You’re going to destroy Crimson Dawn - you think just because you were Dryden’s whore that you could be his heir? Your ignorance will-”

Qi'ra's only warning was the flash of red and searing heat as the saber screamed by her head. She threw herself to the ground, her shoulders hunched in fear. The Garn was on its knees, its fingers pawing vaguely at the hole in its chest. With a last shudder it toppled sideways, dead. The red saber came roaring back, spinning end over end, sending everyone diving for cover. Qi’ra threw herself flat again. In the periphery of her vision she could see her men turning, dropping to their knees. The air seemed to darken, and she felt a cold fear grip her spine. Maul.

Qi’ra turned, her heart hammering in her chest. But Maul wasn’t looking at her- he was staring at the dead Garn. Qi’ra could feel the thrum in the air as he passed. There was no sound but the whirrs of the servos in his knees. Maul threw out a hand and the Garn’s body lifted. As Qi’ra watched in horror, Maul snapped his fist closed and _threw_. The corpse sailed across the warehouse, slamming with a sickening crunch against the far wall.

Maul glared around at the assembled soldiers, his eyes sliding past Qi’ra as if she wasn’t there. And truthfully? She wished she wasn’t. Maul was furious. The menace in the air was palpable; her ears rang from it. She saw her men flinching. A few had covered their ears or squeezed their eyes shut. Fear and anger roiled around them, rattling the armor of the dead and bringing down showers of dust from the creaking beams above.

And then it was gone. The pressure winked out as if it had never been. There was a chorus of gasps and cries from the men around her. They began to get up, to cheer, whistling and shouting for the Son of Dathomir, for Qi’ra, _Crimson Dawn! Crimson Dawn rising!_

Maul held his hand out to Qi’ra. With a formal bow he pulled her to her feet. He flashed a toothy grin at the destruction around them.

“I watched you fight. Your form is excellent,” he said. Qi’ra acknowledged the compliment with a nod. _Why is he here? What does he want now?_

“Thank you for not interfering earlier,” she said, her voice tight _._  

“I mean, I appreciate the show of force.” She realized the pun but decided this wasn’t the time. “But I can handle Crimson Dawn on my own.”

Maul stood silent, studying her. His smile was gone as if it had never been. He cleared his throat and clipped his saber onto his belt. With a gesture indicating she should lead he stepped aside, hands behind his back.

Qi’ra busied herself with wiping off her blade to compose herself. When that oh so important task was done she shouted some orders to her men and got everyone moving to the speeders. Only when the men had reloaded and Qi’ra had wiped the blood and sweat off her face and cleaned her sword again did she turn to face Maul. He was watching her intently.

“Lord Maul, would you join me for some refreshment?” Qi’ra said. _That sounded good. In control, composed, yes, ok I can do this._ “Then we can discuss whatever it is that you need from Crimson Dawn.”

Another smile, another flash of teeth and Qi’ra felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. _How much can he hear? What is he smiling about?_

On the top floor of the yacht she felt better, more grounded. This was her turf now. All of Dryden’s ridiculous trophies and knick knacks had been shoved in storage or sold. She had replaced every piece of furniture Vos had ever touched- ejecting his garish purple bed into space with a triumphant yell. Now everything in her quarters was white and blue: soft colors that made her happy.

The decorations were minimal- some art, chunks of stone she collected on her travels. The blade she had used in their battle, Vos’ own blade still stuck in it, was prominently displayed. Just looking at it made Qi’ra happy.

 

\---

 

Maul paused before the display, his hands still behind his back. He could see how the fight had gone down; the feel of it was all over the room. It was strange how it changed everything about the place. Even more than removing all of Vos’ things- Maul could feel how killing Dryden here made the ship Qi’ra’s own. _If only I could have done the same._ He thought, trying to push down the familiar rage. _If I killed Kenobi..._ No. He would not think of Kenobi now. Not here. Not in this room where Qi’ra had thrown off her yoke. _And it isn’t Kenobi you would have to kill anyway. You know that don’t you?_

“Shut up Savage,” Maul growled under his breath. None of this was helping his nerves. He made himself turn, his face neutral as Qi’ra finished her commands to her protocol droid. She came to him with a smile then, gesturing at the swords. _Her eyes vanish when she smiles. Its charming._

“What do you think, my lord?” she asked.

“Perfect,” he said, still looking at her eyes. They widened in surprise and he realized his mistake. _Why does this keep happening to me? I am a grown man, at the peak of my power- not some boy at his first Choosing._

He turned to the sword, grateful his species didn’t blush.

“I can sense the fight,” he said, covering his mistake. “You killed him with a glad heart. He hurt you and you had the perfect revenge. I am very envious.”

There was silence and he risked a glance at her. She looked stricken. What had he done now? Some of his sudden anxiety must have shown on his face because hers softened and she laid a hand on his arm.

“Thank you,” she said. “You understand.” There was was relief on her face, and recognition. That last was too much- he turned back to the sword.

There was an awkward pause then the droid shuffled in with a tray, saving them both.

Once they were seated, Maul wasn’t sure what to say.

“So,” Qi’ra said, sipping her tea. “What brings you to Nar Shadaa?”

Maul rolled his cup between his palms, trying to buy time. _Just talk to her. Like Kast said._ Nothing came to him. He tasted the tea while he thought.

“This tea is not very good,” he said, looking into the cup. What was that strange taste? He looked up again and Qi’ra quickly composed her face and shrugged. But he had seen the disapproval.

“I will send you a box from my personal store,” Maul offered. She didn’t react, merely kept the same polite neutrality. In the Force she was puzzled, and annoyed. _This isnt working, Rook._

“Do you have a plan for recovering the hyperfuel?” he asked, trying a different path. She suddenly became very still and Maul’s instincts perked up. Was she hiding something?

“I do not. Enfys Nest has it and I won’t move against her,” Qi’ra said. Maul barely managed to keep his surprise off his face.

“You… _won’t_ … move against her,” he said. “And how am I to take that?”

“I will get you your hyperfuel, Lord Maul- but the shipment Nest has is long gone, thanks to Becket, and her goals align with mine- with ours.” She was outwardly calm but underneath it he felt a snake of fear. She had shifted very subtly on the couch and Maul realized with a jolt that it was him she was afraid of. She was preparing her body to fight him or flee.

 _You are so terrible at this I have no words brother._ Maul could almost see Savage. _Look at yourself!_

Maul realized he was leaning forward and gripping the cup of horrible tea out in front of him like a weapon. He closed his eyes and forced himself to put the cup down before he broke it, and leaned back.

“I apologize,” he said. “I know nothing about Enfys Nest aside from her interference with Vos’ work.” Her body relaxed slightly and Maul breathed a sigh of relief. She had gone from afraid to cautious. That was a start he supposed.

“Would you tell me more?” he asked. “I trust your judgement, Qi’ra,” he added hastily and for a wonder she smiled. Her eyes disappeared again. It really was charming. Maul only half listened to Qi’ra’s explanation, caught up in her enthusiasm, the way she gestured when excited.

 

\---

  


He wasn’t listening. That much was clear. Qi’ra barely touched on Enfys’ plan. She didn’t want Maul looking too closely at the girl. _Let Enfys be free from all of this._

“So I think we should look elsewhere. Let her have her struggle against the Empire. It will keep them busy,” she said. There was an awkward pause. He was still looking at her. Qi’ra cleared her throat.

“So, that’s what I think-”

“The first time I saw you,” Maul said suddenly. “You had just become a Vigo.”

“Lieutenant,” she said absently, wondering where this was going. He seemed relaxed, even happy. _Can he even be happy? Don’t get lured in. Remember what he has done. The sooner he leaves the safer you are._

“Black Sun have Vigos,” she continued. “We have Lieutenants.” 

Maul nodded to acknowledge the mistake.

“You had just become Vos’ _lieutenant_ ,” he amended. “You had a black eye. You were the most ferocious little thing I had ever seen.” He smiled at the memory and Qi’ra was struck again how the smile took years off of the former Sith. _He is handsome, in his own way. Striking, even. He’d be a nightmare to manage, though._

When she focused again Maul was stiff as a board, his face frozen in surprise. Anger boiled up so fast in Qi’ra’s heart that she shot to her feet.

“Are you quite done rifling around in my head, Lord Maul?” she snapped. “If so, maybe you can tell me why you came and then go back to Dathomir. I have business to conduct.” A distant part of her brain was shouting in panic. _Oh you’ve done it now… all this time playing the long game and now he is going to fling you out the window._ Flashes of the Twi’lek again, her terrified scream as she fell… _Shit._

But Maul only buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I apologize. I am not trying to pry.” Qi’ra crossed her arms and glared. It felt good to be angry. _I don’t care if he kills me. I am through smiling and pretending everything is fine when I am angry._

“I cannot read your mind anyway,” he said. “Not really. I get impressions, sometimes words float up.”

“So you are not snooping around in my head?” she asked. He shook his head.

“Force knows… I want to,” he snarled suddenly and Qi’ra felt the surge of the Force around them. “Then I might actually know what to say to you!”

“What are you talking about?” she asked. _Shut up Qi’ra- just get him out of here. He is dangerous- you can’t manage him the way you did Dryden, or Han. This isn’t a game._

He stood and began to pace. She saw his hand return to his thigh and when he rubbed there she could see the edge of the cybernetic leg. It was a hard, artificial curve under the black of his trousers.

“I understand that I am… different… from other men,” he said, his eyes following hers to his leg. She snapped her eyes up again, feeling a blush across her cheeks. His voice was angry, his fists clenching at his sides. “I am not like the boy whose face keeps floating in your mind- this _Han_ who killed Beckett, the one you are hoping to hide from me!” he snarled. The bitterness in his voice surprised her. There was pain and embarrassment and fury all roiling together. He knew. He knew about Han. Qi’ra felt like ice water was running down her spine.

“Please don’t kill him…” she whispered.

Maul rolled his eyes and flung his hands in the air.

“Why would I kill him?” he shouted. “He is nothing. I am not interested in hurting him, or you. I only wish I knew how to explain to you-”

Qi’ra sagged with relief. _Han I am so sorry._ Jealousy billowed out from the Force but quickly vanished. So did everything else Maul was feeling. He had shut himself off. He was standing stock still across the room from her.

“I am not Dryden Vos,” he said in a harsh whisper. “I would never make you, or, or even ask you to do something… like he did.” Qi’ra dropped onto the seat in surprise.

“I don’t understand,” she said. “You need to explain-”

“I cannot!” he shouted. He closed his eyes and she sensed him pulling himself under control. “Rook says you are interested. But I do not know that. I do not know how-” he cut off and smashed his fist against the joint in his thigh. It gave a dull clang. He seemed to struggle to find words.

“I don’t know what I am doing,” he finished lamely. He gave her one miserable look and stormed out. By the time Qi’ra unfroze from the couch the lift doors were already closing and he was gone.

 

\---

 

The voices in his head were unbearable. Savage laughed at him, _you don’t know anything!_  Kenobi, _you’re half the man you used to be-_ even his former master appeared, shaking his head. _You were always a slow learner, my apprentice._

“Shut up! I don’t need any of you in this,” Maul said through gritted teeth.

He dropped his ship onto the landing bay by Nar Shadaa’s port without paying any attention to the control droids frantically waving him away. He pulled off his cloak and tunic, reaching for a plain shirt. For a moment he stood, staring at the reflection of himself in the transparisteel bay door. He ran a hand down his bare chest and belly in disgust. It was the body of soldier now, no longer the boy he had been on Naboo. He was criss-crossed with scars. A battered, legless body- _no wonder she thinks of pretty smooth faced boys._

He tore the sun necklace off his chest and hurled it across the cargo hold, snarling in rage. Yanking his shirt on, he stormed out, unarmed, uncaring.

Maul wandered Nar Shadaa blindly for hours, drinking and letting trouble find him as it would. And Nar Shadaa didn’t disappoint. He got into three fights in the first hour. He kept the Force tucked away alongside his higher functions, fighting purely by instinct. After two calls from Rook Kast, demanding to know where he had gone, he threw his wristcomm into the nearest canal. Rook was the last, well- the second to last- person he wanted to see right now.

He stopped in a cantina and was attacked before his second drink. Three beings, one a huge Garn, jumped him for reasons unclear. But he didn’t care why. The Garn made him think of the Crimson Dawn lieutenant from earlier. _He called her a whore- when I heard that- You interfered where you shouldn’t have. Stupid. Undisciplined. But I couldn’t help it-_ He laid into the Garn first, mashing its face, letting his fists convey what he felt.

The brawl that ensued was long and bloody. Maul faught without focus or thought- rage fueling his fists and feet. A masked being connected hard on Maul’s face with a bottle of brandy. His nose snapped under the impact and blood sprayed everywhere; the pain was incandescent. After that everything descended into a red haze. He was vaguely aware that it had turned into a full bar brawl but he didnt care. When they piled on and started kicking he let it happen, every blow sending a visceral shock to his system. _That’s it, kick harder you bastards. Let’s do this._ He was spitting blood and laughing madly when he lost consciousness.

He woke up lying on a waste heap behind the bar. He had been stripped down to his shorts, everything stolen. Sitting up sent daggers of pain into his skull. _They stole my pants? Force, they stole one of my fucking legs!_ He laughed, a choked, hacking sound that made his ribs hurt. _When was the last time I was beaten this hard?_

Memories of Mandalore, Savage and Sidious came floating up and Maul shoved them aside.

“I need to find my leg,” he muttered. He pushed himself up and grabbed a downspout to keep from falling as he hopped off the pile. A quick jerk with the Force and the pipe came off in his hand. It would make a good enough crutch for now. Slowly he made his way, following the Force, the traces of his attackers, the sense of where they had gone.

By the time he found them at another bar he was feeling somewhat better. The Force was helping with the healing but mostly Maul just found that ignoring the pain worked as well as anything else.

The crew looked rough, clearly he had gotten his share of strikes in. His leg was sitting on the table like some kind of gruesome centerpiece.

“Gentlemen,” Maul said, straightening. He reached out his hand and summoned his leg to him. It clipped one being on the ear as it passed. Maul smiled, aware of how gruesome he looked. He was shirtless, covered in blood and could feel the Force coiling around him. The leg latched onto the cap on his thigh with a click. It was a little loose- likely why they had been able to pry it off at all. But now he stood, shifting his weight back and forth. He spun the pipe lazily in his hands, allowing the anticipation to build.

“Now,” he said. “Let’s try this again.” The rumble of chairs being pushed back and growls from the patrons was music to his ears.

 

\----

 

Qi’ra was shaken awake by L7 in the middle of the night. She staggered to her feet- trying to process what the droid was going on about.

“A message? What are you saying?”

“Commander Kast is on the holo, demanding to speak to you, my lady! She said she would have me melted to slag if i didn’t fetch you right away!”

Qi’ra pulled on a robe, making her way to the console and trying to clear her head. _Kast? Rook Kast? Why is Rook Kast-_

“Where is he?” Rook’s face appeared the moment Qi’ra sat down. “What have you done with him?” The Mando’a was shouting, her face furious in the blue glow.

“What are you-” Qi’ra was fully awake now. 

Kast was shoved out of the way and Gar Saxon appeared.

“Answer her! I’ll rip you limb from limb if I have-” he was cut off in turn as Rook Kast reappeared. A brief struggle ensued but Rook clearly won.

“Where is Lord Maul?” she hissed and Qi’ra drew back in confusion.

“He is on his way back to Dathomir- or he was when I last saw him,” she said. _When he stormed out without letting me get a word in edgewise._

“He came here, helped me with some trouble and left,” Qi’ra said. “Have you tried his ship?”

Kast shot Qi’ra a look of pure loathing.

“Of course we did, and his chrono- it was disabled. On Nar Shadaa. Lord Maul is missing.”

Qi’ra spun to the internal speakers and slammed on the intercom.

“Get Andros up here right now,” she said then turned back to Kast.

“I will find him.”

Kast gave her a poisonous look then cut the comms without a word.

When Andros appeared Qi’ra was already strapping on her blaster and pulling a cloak over her shoulders. She didn’t even give her First Lieutenant a chance to get off the lift.

“Lord Maul is missing,” she said. “You will tell no one this.” _If the Hutts hear that the Son of Dathomir is here, and in trouble, they will hunt him and kill him- just to take over the syndicates._

Qi’ra piloted the speeder to the spaceport as fast as she could. There was Maul’s ship alright- it was smacked up into a corner with a host of angry port control droids around it. But where was Maul? A look in the ship found his cloak, his saberstaff, all his belongings stuffed into a box by the Port droids. Catching a glimpse of metal Qi’ra pulled the Crimson Dawn necklace up from where it had been flung across the room. There was even a dent in the wall above. _He threw it away? What does this mean? Dryden said Maul was a monster- but he didn’t tell me the man would be this complicated- or that I would be leading a rescue for a Sith!_

Qi’ra slipped the necklace over her head and walked out of the ship. She stuffed Maul’s belongings under her seat.

“He is on foot,” she said to Andros. “Let’s see if we can find a trail.”

It turned out that following the trail of a red and black nightbrother with robot legs who fought every single being he came across was easy. _What a surprise,_ Qi’ra thought as the last bandaged and furious being pointed to a cantina down the road. As she looked a body came flying out the door to land with a crash in the street. _At least we didn’t have to search the whole damn moon._

Qi’ra made it as far as the door and stopped cold. There was a general melee happening, but her eyes gravitated to the one open spot immediately. Maul was wielding a length of pipe in one hand and a broken bottle in the other. He was wearing nothing but shorts and was covered in blood. He was screaming something at the beings around him- clearly daring them to come for him. His opponents were a varied crew of thugs - she spotted Off World Brotherhood patches, Hutt syndicate, even a few Crimson Dawn brands. They clearly had no idea who they were fighting. Maul was swaying on his feet, little sprays of blood coming from his shattered face every time he shouted something.

 _What in the deepest sarlacc pit is this madness?_ Qi’ra’s dismay was total. _What is he doing?_ She couldn’t even wrap her brain around what she was seeing. The snarling, cornered Zabrak was the opposite of the cunning, aloof leader of the Shadow Collective. His broad shoulders were heaving as he screamed, arms corded with muscle as he held the pipe out away from his body, spinning it in tight arcs.

Suddenly one of the drunks broke ranks and charged. Maul clipped her with the pipe and dodged aside as the others waded in. A huge Nautolan, wielding something that looked suspiciously like the remains of a chair, managed to catch Maul’s left leg and kick it out from under him. Maul hit the floor with a grunt and the Nautolan swung the chair down with a roar of triumph. But Maul was already moving.

Qi’ra watched in awe as Maul spun to his feet, kicking the Nautolan hard across the face. In the melee that followed Qi’ra understood exactly why Maul was the way he was. She heard Andros’ low whistle but all she felt was pain. Maul’s movements were fluid, graceful and deadly. He spun and turned, laying waste about him with the pipe. But Qi’ra saw the hitches here and there, the rattle in his leg, the tears in his skin where the durasteel cap had twisted. She could see the scars on his body through the blood- the marks of a life spent doing nothing but this- over and over again. So on one hand Qi’ra was awed and thrilled to see his skill. Suddenly his clumsy attempted kiss, and the awkward ways he had tried to reach out to her since made sense. He had no way to reach others except at the end of his saber. _This is what he was born to do. This is what he knows, this is what he is good at. But it’s destroying him. It’s destroying him as surely as it almost destroyed me._

She shook herself and stepped forward, shouting Maul’s name. Andros didn’t bother with the warning. He brought his long gun to his shoulder and began shooting beings with calm precision. Qi’ra threw herself to Maul’s side, pushing her back against his. They fought that way for a few strokes but most of the patrons of the bar were already fleeing into the night. Maul’s back was flaming hot against Qi’ra’s, heaving with effort. Andros sent the last few scrambling with a few well placed rounds before turning to his boss.

“We must leave my lady, my lord, - the Hutts will be here as soon as they hear,” he said. Qi’ra straightened and turned to Maul. He was shaking, making little panting grunts as though breathing hurt him. He swayed even as she was looking and she scrambled to get his arm over her shoulder. He clung to her and whined in pain as she nearly fell under his weight.

“Qi’ra,” he said. “Qi’ra…” he touched her face and peered at her with his one good eye before his leg locked up again and he nearly dragged her over.

“Come on,” she muttered, staggering across the bar. He stumbled along as best he could.

“Qi’ra…” he said again. His voice was slurred. “Are you really here?” He tried to straighten up as they got outside but the leg gave way and he collapsed to the ground. It took them ten minutes to heave him into the speeder.

 

\---

 

There was something liberating about hyperspace. Qi’ra could watch the blue streaks for hours. The knowledge that it was impossible for anyone to reach them- that hyperspace was untouchable, inviolate- made Qi’ra feel safe in a way that nothing else did. Best of all, it gave her time to think. And she had been doing a lot of that in the last few hours. Her comm blinked and she saw the message from Andros- “all clear.” Good. The droids were done cleaning up the trail of blood Maul had left from the door, to the elevator, to the med bay and into the Bacta. All evidence of his little “outing” had been erased. No one else knew that the head of the entire Shadow Collective had gone on a drunken rampage through Nar Shadaa alone for his own amusement.

Qi’ra heard muttering and turned from the viewports to the man in the bed. Even after the bacta his face looked terrible, a cross hatch of lines where the droids had to pull out dozens of shards of glass. His nose was… relatively straight. Andros had done that with a quick twist of his palms, seeming to relish the chance. Qi’ra didn’t blame the man, Maul had been an unbelievable nuisance from the moment they got him back. He fought them tooth and nail when they took off the cybernetics. He had nearly broken the bacta tank as he thrashed. The droids had given him enough drugs to down a wookie before he stopped. Hanging in the harness, with his cybernetics gone, one of the caps torn off- his body riddled with cuts and bruises- Qi’ra had felt the same surge of sadness as when she saw him fight.

Now he was stirring, his head tossing on the pillow. He talked in his sleep, generally arguing with people she didn’t know. Qi’ra sat in the chair by the bed and laid a hand on his chest. He settled back with a rattling sigh as he had every time she did it. _Fool, idiot- why did you do it? You risk everyone’s lives, the entire alliance, the syndicates, everything- and for what? What were you thinking?_

\----  


_ What happened?  _

_ You lost your legs. Don’t you remember, my apprentice? Beaten by a mere Padawan. You failed me. You failed again and again - you never learn.  _

_ No! _

_ You are nothing- no more than a sword in my fist.  _

_ No no no _

_ Maul- brother- You never had a chance. I should have hidden you, raised you- You would have known what to do now.  _

_ No! I’d be dead on Dathomir, or a slave. _

_ What happened? _

_ You lost your legs. Don’t you remember? I took them. _

_ Kenobi? _

_ You’re half the man you used to be-  _

_ No - kill you! _

_ Half the man - next time I’ll cut you off at the neck _

_ No no no no _

_ What happened?  _

_ You lost your legs. Don’t you remember? On Nar Shadaa. _

_ No. Just one. It was stolen. And I got it back. Qi’ra came.  _

_ Qi’ra! _

 

His eyes snapped open and she was there. She was sitting in a chair, her feet curled under her, reading a datapad. The room was unfamiliar but based on the look of it was on the yacht- all chromium appliances, smooth white surfaces and blue textiles. Everything was bathed in the flickering light of hyperspace. Maul brought a hand up to his face and felt his nose. It was no longer broken, and his palm smelled faintly of Bacta; she had floated him. He grimaced. Ridiculous- he hadn’t been that hurt. 

Maul shifted in the bed to get up and realized that he had been stripped bare and his cybernetics were missing. And Qi’ra was looking at him.

Maul cleared his throat and pulled the sheet tight around his waist before sitting up. Even something so simple made him feel dizzy and sick so he closed his eyes again- leaning back against the wall. When his head cleared a little she was still there, but now her face was neutral, detached even. Warning bells were sounding in his head as he looked at her. He was gradually becoming aware that she was angry. Beyond angry- she was furious. Her anger didn’t run hot like his. Instead it was deep space, carbonite cold. Maul’s heart sank. 

“So do you feel better now?” she asked. “Got it out of your system?”

“How long did I float?” he asked in return. She glanced at her chrono.

“Three hours. You were not that badly injured- but infection was a possibility. I decided not to risk it.”

Memories were floating up now.  _ Drunk, brawling, robbed and thrown on a waste pile, leg stolen… _

“Your intervention was unnecessary,” he said, hating how surly he sounded. “I had everything under control.” 

“Well then we’re even aren’t we?” she said with a tight grimace. 

_ That was different! He called you a whore. I couldn’t stand it. _

“Where is my ship?” Maul asked.

“Impounded. I have your things,” Qi’ra said. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder and he saw the neat pile on another chair. His staff was there, and the necklace. The fucking necklace.

“Where are my legs?” he asked.  _ They are bones on Naboo- likely already eaten by some animal. _

“They are being repaired. You will have to wait.” Her mouth was a thin line. “If you had died,” she said, but then thought better of it and snapped her mouth shut again. Maul grimaced and lay back down.  _ If I died the syndicates would explode. The Pykes would eat Crimson Dawn alive. She and all her people would be dead or slaves in the spice mines. Because of me. _

“Leave me. I want to sleep,” Maul said. He was tired of the whole thing. The sooner he got back to Dathomir and put all this behind him, the better. She didn’t move so he rolled onto his side away from her. A flick of his hand cut all the lights in the room-  _ this means go away woman- just go away. _

Instead the bunk dipped and he felt her hand on his shoulder. His breath caught. It was warm and she made small circles with her thumb. He gave himself a moment to relish it before shaking her off. 

“I am not Dryden Vos,” he said. “You don’t need to  _ manage _ me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still think you need practice,” she said, lowering her sword. “We train every day in everything else that matters- why would this be different?” 
> 
> or
> 
> Maul continues to be a disaster.
> 
> This is the last chapter before porn. The rating goes to E after this. and its mostly written so...  
> Thank you to sunsetofdoom and empressliz for being my betas.

 

Finding Maul a new ship was the easy part. It was a D5-Mantis, impounded after her smuggler owner had a heart attack. Qi’ra had the ownership documents hacked and transferred easily enough, and the thing was old and dirty but faster than she seemed. Maul would easily get to Dathomir in her; maybe even keep her, if he liked the hunk of junk enough to kit it out the way he wanted. And he healed quickly enough to be ready to leave almost before she had it acquired.

Keeping him from sneaking aboard without a word was almost impossible- but Qi’ra managed to throw herself into the airlock just as it was closing, forcing the former Sith to let her in. It was dark as pitch and Qira could barely see him under the hood of his cloak.

“You were leaving without so much as a thank you?” she said, angry at him all over again. He shifted from foot to foot but said nothing.

“You never gave me a chance to speak,” she continued. “You never let me get in so much as a word.” He looked up- his eyes two golden discs in the dim light.

“Before you go, you are going to listen to me- you are going to hear me out.”

She drew herself up and stepped in close to him.

“You know what I had to do to get where I am,” she said. It hurt to even think it. But if anyone in the worlds would understand, it was Maul. he nodded.

“I need time. I am still-” She gestured. _Tainted, dirty, poisoned._ “-struggling.”

She reached up and touched his face. He stiffened but didn’t draw back. His skin was warm and soft and she ran her palm along his cheek and down to the side of his neck. She could feel the four part beat of his hearts there.

“I will think about what you said-” she smiled then realized the absurdity. “Well, what you never managed to actually say- but I think I understand.”

He sighed, a great rattling breath and put a hand on hers.

“Will you give me the time I need?” she asked.

She felt him nod then he turned and opened the airlock doors again. Qi’ra drew her cloak around her and left. She didn’t look back as she heard the door hiss close and the engines rumble to life.

 

\----

 

In the six months that followed Qi’ra stretched her new powers to their fullest. Her teams made the Kessel Run again as soon as the Empire cleared their blockade. This time they were precision strikes- in and out. She met Enfys Nest personally on Savareen, trading some of the fuel and supplies for access to the refinery. Qi’ra realized her support of Enfys was a good move. The girl was tenacious and had a surprising sense of humor.

No sooner had Qi’ra revealed the success of her operation to Maul (well, to Kast- Maul never spoke to her) then Black Sun organized a shipping strike with Off-World Brotherhood. While the two gangs appeared to be fighting it out on the docks, the Empire’s next shipment of processed fuel “accidentally” exploded. Qi’ra was suddenly rich beyond belief. The small vials were also discreet and lucrative bribes for the Imperial officers who then sold them on the black market.

Qi’ra involved Crimson Dawn in deals they had never considered under Vos. She fomented an indigenous uprising on Moorjhone, crashing the carbonite market and depriving their Coruscant rivals of a base of operations all in one swoop. When the Empire had to buy its carbonite from the Hutts, Gardulla sent Qi’ra a personal thank you in the form of three pleasure slaves and a case of Corellian champagne- worth its own weight in credits. The slaves freed, the champagne distributed among lieutenants in a party that lasted two days, Qi’ra felt the last few doubts of her leadership slipping away. _I was made for this life,_ she thought.

 

“But how could you do this? I thought we were friends!” Enfys Nest was close to tears, a reminder to Qi’ra of how young her ally was. The holo was flickering but Enfys’ face was clear.

“I must be seen to work in the Empire’s benefit from time to time,” Qi’ra said softly. “It is not enough just to bribe the local commanders. If the Emperor ever turned his eyes to us we would be crushed.”

“Not if we fight back!” Enfys said hotly, scrubbing the tears out of her eyes. “Those treasures were the heirlooms of my people! How could you send them to the Emperor? How could you?!”

Qi’ra sighed and drummed her fingers on the desk. How to explain this without revealing Maul? No more than a handful of Shadow Collective commanders new who Maul really was. And Qi’ra would bet she was the only person who knew who Palpatine really was.

“The things I allowed Vader to intercept will all appear on the black market,” she said. “Except a few pieces that were meant for the Emperor himself. And those things…” Qi’ra shuddered, remembering the mask and gauntlet, oily and hot in her hands, seductive, dangerous. “You do not want those things on your world. Or near your people.”

Enfys opened her mouth to argue.

“Do not presume on our friendship, girl,” Qi’ra snapped. “I have thousands of beings under my protection, including yours. I make decisions for everyone- not just you.”

Enfys stared at her for a long moment but then nodded. Qi’ra watched as the girl struggled to push her feelings aside- trying to make herself seem tougher than she was. A visceral memory of doing the same suddenly rose in Qi’ra’s mind.

 _She will learn soon enough how nasty of a business this is,_ Qi’ra thought then she sighed. _But maybe it doesn’t have to be today._

“Listen, Enfys,” she began, smoothing her skirt over her knee, already regretting what she was going to do.

“I will have Andros track your things. And when they appear on the market, I will buy them back myself.” _Soft, Qi’ra you are getting soft._ That sounded suspiciously like Vos. Regret evaporated immediately. Fuck Dryden Vos.

The change in Enfys’ face took Qi’ra’s breath. She burst into a huge smile and her eyes swam with tears again. It was like the sun coming out. _See? This is how you gain real loyalty._

“Thank you Qi’ra! Thank you,” she said. “I will try and learn more, I will trust you- I promise!”

Qi’ra laughed.

“No, don’t do that. Don’t trust anyone! But you’re welcome- I value our alliance,” she said and cut the holo.

Qi’ra stood and stretched, standing at the windows. She looked down onto the swirling clouds of Alderaan. It was a lovely place, maybe she-

“My lady,” L7 interrupted her with a polite knock. The droid was carrying a matte durasteel case in both arms before it.

“What’s this?”  
“A gift my lady. It has been inspected and the origin verified.” L7 said. The droid lifted the lid of the case as Qi’ra approach and held it out. Inside was an ornate and beautiful wooden box, chased in strange patterns of bronzite. Qi’ra lifted it out with a delighted smile.

“Oh L7, what a beautiful thing! Who is it from?” Qi’ra asked.

“It is from Lord Maul himself, my lady,” L7 said. Qi’ra felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. From Maul?

Inside the box was a lightsaber. Qi’ra gasped. She laid the box on the desk and drew the saber out reverently. It was old, older than anything Qi’ra had ever seen. It was the same wood and bronzite as the box. Long and slender, it fit her hand perfectly. She looked carefully at the carved handle and the bronzite decorations. _Are these leaves? Data matrices? Ocean waves? They are lovely._

Pointing it carefully away from her she hit the switch and the blade hummed to life. It was a warm golden color. Qi’ra swished it back and forth lightly. It felt like holding nothing but the hilt. There was no weight, no sense of the blade at all. Except…

_A young Jedi ran laughing across a narrow beam, the saber alive in her grip. Her Master met her half way and the two sparred, perfectly balanced on their toes, their blades flying back and forth. They were bathed in golden light and-_

Qi’ra dropped saber onto the table in shock. It winked out and she drew a deep breath. Gingerly she picked the saber up again, her heart hammering. There was no vision this time, but there was still a sense of joy- faint, but real. If she were stronger in the Force she might have sensed more. But it was enough. An intensely personal gift- she felt that clearly.

Reluctantly she put it away. There was no note in the box, or in the durasteel case. Qi’ra was surprised at how disappointed she felt. She realized she wanted to speak to Maul, maybe even see him. _Well this is a perfect opportunity to reach out. Maybe enough time has passed._ She thought of his smile suddenly, how it changed his face. Yes, maybe enough time had passed- at least to speak to him.

 

\----

 

Maul was dreaming - an old dream- where his master found him, bleeding out and in shock on Naboo. The Sith Master sneered to see Maul helpless, feverish, dying. _You have failed. You are not worthy of the title of Darth._ Watching his master turn his back and walk away and trying to drag himself after- pleading, begging- screaming after that retreating black cloak.

Maul woke up with a shudder and rolled to his side, feeling sick. He ran a hand over his face and his palm came away wet. He had been weeping in his sleep.

 _Like a fucking child. I am not a child any more. And Naboo was a long time ago._ He shivered again and forced himself up. _What does it mean, that I had that dream again after so long?_

Shaking off the dream turned out to require several hours of working forms and sparring with Kast. The thing Maul liked the most about Rook was that she understood his moods better than the others. She was good at distracting him. She seemed to know when he could handle teasing and when he couldn’t. Today apparently she had decided he could.

“I tell you Crimson Dawn is interested!” Kast said. Maul ducked under her jab and swung the training staff around. She blocked it and kicked at his knee. “I don’t know why you find it so hard to believe.”

“I don’t see it,” Maul said with a grunt, beating back her sword with a series of blows. “When I was there-”

“When you were there you made an ass of yourself,” Kast said, spinning out of range. “I heard all about it.”

“She asked for time,” Maul said. He decided to ignore the ‘heard all about it’ dig. The story of his rampage across Nar Shadaa had become a bit of an inside joke among Death Watch. If anything it had made him more popular with his Mando fighters.

“It’s been six months! How much time does she need?” Kast growled, swinging her sword in a hissing arc towards his head. He batted the blow away and met her fist, her real strike, with his open palm.

“As much as she wants,” Maul said. Kast glared at him a moment before nodding.

“I still think you need practice,” she said, lowering her sword. “We train every day in everything else that matters- why would this be different?” She flicked her eyes to the side- where the others were training and raised an eyebrow. He looked over and saw Gar Saxon drilling some of the younger boys. The big blonde commander was stripped to the waist and bellowing at the top of his lungs as he counted off drills to the rookies.

Maul allowed his senses to focus on Saxon a moment. It wasn’t the first time. Since he had returned he had watched the Death Watch captain closely. Kast had not been exaggerating- Gar Saxon’s mind was focused on Maul like a laser. The images that floated to the surface were shockingly specific and explicit. More than once Maul had to stop himself from reacting to Saxon’s fantasies- which he seemed to have _at the worst possible times_. One memorable day Maul was giving a briefing, going over some last details with Black Sun operatives who were hitting a slave shipment. Gar Saxon was there, and apparently bored- because he began to think about bending Maul over the table. In front of the others. Maul had to stop his briefing and actively force his thoughts away. After that he stayed out of the man’s head- mostly.

“I do not want to use Saxon to… to… train,” Maul said hotly. “I am his commander.”

“Its not like you’d be forcing yourself on him,” Kast said. “And you’d feel better about yourself.”

Maul shook his head, hanging the staff onto its rack. It was more complicated than that.

_You just don’t want Gar Saxon to know how inexperienced you are, brother!_

_That is true. Would he see it as a weakness? The tales spread about me are mostly lies, but they are useful lies._ The story of Nar Shadaa had twisted into an earlier tale about the Queen of Naboo that was patently untrue. The idea that Gar Saxon would be the one to teach him to… what… exactly? Touch? Kiss? The thought made Maul cringe.

_I could just kill him afterwards. Then he couldn’t tell anyone anything._

_Absurd. That thought is unworthy even of you, brother._

_Shut up, Savage._

He snarled at Kast when she opened her mouth again and walked out- NOT looking at Saxon, or his bare shoulders. _He has freckles. I said shut up Savage. I am not looking at his freckles. I need to meditate._

Maul emerged from his meditation when his personal comm went off. The identity code was Crimson Dawn- Qi’ra. With a curse, Maul ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He snapped the holo on, his palms sweating. And there she was- in casual work clothes, drab trousers and a shirt with reinforced elbows and shoulders. When she saw him, she smiled, her eyes crinkling.

“Lord Maul, I am so pleased to have caught you _this_ time,” she said. The dig was obvious and Maul winced. He had been avoiding her. At first he was both embarrassed at his behavior and respectful of her wishes. But then uncertainty about her feelings fed the former until it made more sense to stay away.

“I have been- very busy,” he said. She laughed and he smiled in relief. Clearly the teasing was well meant. Maul still ran his thumb over the necklace to reassure himself.

“I wanted to say how very grateful I am for your gift,” Qi’ra said. Maul felt his cheeks heat up. _It already reached her? Force, the couriers were fast._

“I found it and thought of you immediately,” Maul said. “It’s Old Republic Era- from Jedha itself.” His hearts were beating faster. _She likes it-_

“It’s beautiful. The case, the saber- I have never seen such a thing.” She held the saber and turned it in her wrist.

“It suits you,” Maul said, relieved. He had not been sure, but of the three sabers he had found in the Holy City, this one had immediately felt like Qi’ra to him. “I am glad you like it,” he said.

“I really do.” She blushed and looked down at it, running her free hand along the wooden inlays. “It speaks to me somehow.” She looked up at him from under her fringe of hair and Maul smiled. It felt strange on his face after his dreams. It felt good.

“Good,” he said. “A saber should be in tune with its owner. And the crystal is an unusual color.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Qi’ra laughed. “But thank you.”

Qi’ra stepped back and activated it. The warm light illuminated her face. There was a moment of silence while she moved it back and forth and Maul watched.

“I hope,” he said then stopped to clear his throat. “I hope we will have an opportunity to train together.”

“I hope so too. I would like to learn to use it properly, without cutting a hole in my ceiling!” she said with a laugh.

“Oh you would never do that, surely,” Maul said, waving a hand at her. At this the projector swung wildly and there was a hiss of static. When it stabilized Maul had no idea what he was looking at. He peered more closely. It was her ceiling, and there was a black edged gash in a wide arc. The holo shifted again and when he saw Qi’ra’s face he understood and burst out laughing. She did too and Maul felt something in his chest lurch at the sight of it. She waved happily and cut the holo, her laugh still ringing in his ears.

\----

 

“To what does Crimson Dawn owe the pleasure, Commander Kast?” Qi’ra said, using her most pleasant diplomatic voice. The Death Watch commander had dropped out of hyperspace almost directly on top of them with a squadron of gauntlet fighters. Through superhuman effort, an excellent support team, and a lot of shouting, Qi’ra had a full reception prepared and executed in the half-hour before Kast even docked to the yacht. The guards in their gleaming uniforms and the artful arrangements of drinks and canapes had appeared almost by the Force.

The quick look of bitter disappointment on Rook’s face made the whole mad scramble worth it. _Be damned if I am caught out in my robe and slippers by the likes of Rook fucking Kast._

“I am merely stopping by out of courtesy, Lady Qi’ra,” Rook said. Her smile conveyed full knowledge of Qi’ra’s hasty preparations, and her reluctant admiration of the same. “We were in the system on business and I thought I would pop in and see how you were.”

Qi’ra said nothing. It was patently absurd. If Maul was checking up on her- sending his second-highest ranking officer was completely impractical. If Kast was acting on her own however… _If there is a rift between them I will back Maul- she knows that, doesn’t she?_

“Lord Maul has business in this system? Surely he should have reached out to me about it,” Qi’ra said calmly, gesturing the droid to refill Kast’s cup. “I would be more than happy to help in any way Shadow Collective needs.” _That was cryptic enough I think._

Kast let the silence draw out, keeping eye contact with Qi’ra the whole time. _She underestimates my ability to just sit here and look interested,_ Qi’ra thought with an internal laugh. How many meetings had she sat in this very room, forced to be quiet while people babbled on around her?

Kast broke first, shaking her head with a rueful grin.

“You don’t say much. No wonder he likes you,” she said. Qi’ra didn’t have to ask who _he_ was. Kast wasn’t talking about Jabba.

“I am glad to have Shadow Collective’s support,” she said. It sounded neutral but her heart lurched.

“His support?” Rook laughed incredulously. “Support? Girl, if that is what you call it… no wonder his temper is so bad!”

Qi’ra looked at Andros and the man immediately began shooing others out of the room. He offered drinks to all the Death Watch men and began to brag about the nerf steaks the droids were making.

While everyone bustled out, Kast studied Qi’ra’s face. _Again she underestimates me. She is too obvious. Kast has never had to hide, never lived in fear of the people around her. It is a weakness._

“I am not sure I understand you,” Qi’ra said once the others were gone. She poured her own drink and made a show of passing Kast a tray of basskrel rolls while she thought about what to say.

Rook leaned back, sprawling on the seat with her legs out in front of her, one boot over the other. The smirk on her face was enough to make Qi’ra grind her teeth.

“Of course you do,” Kast said. “Lord Maul has decided, after however many years of not letting a single being near him, that he wants the upjumped young thing running Crimson Dawn.”

Kast leaned forward. “And I am curious what you intend to do about it.”

Qi’ra laughed, making Rook draw back with an angry snarl.

“Oh Kast, what are you doing? Did Maul send you?” Qi’ra asked. “He didn’t, did he?”

“Of course not,” Rook said, then stared into her drink a moment, collecting her thoughts. “He is… stubborn. Inexperienced. Suspicious. Confused.”

“This is not a very flattering portrait you are painting,” Qi’ra said coolly. “What are you trying to accomplish here, Kast?”

Rook looked up, and for a wonder her face was worried, all pretense gone.

“I want him to be happy,” she said simply, then looked away.

“I asked him for time,” Qi’ra said, growing angry. “He is giving me that time. I won’t be rushed. Not by you, not by Maul, not by anyone.” Qi’ra stood up.

“Go back to Dathomir, Commander Kast,” she said. “I will be along when I am ready- And not a minute before.”

Rook Kast studied Qi’ra face then smiled.

“I like you,” she said and Qi’ra blinked in surprise. “And I see why he does too. I look forward to your arrival on Dathomir.”

 

\------

 

 _The hardest thing to teach you was patience and restraint, my apprentice. I am not sure I ever succeeded._ For once Maul didn’t try to shut the old man out. He couldn’t deny that his former master was right. Patience and restraint had been harder for him than any other skill. And both were frayed to the edge now.

Gar Saxon was showing him a map. The man was out of his armor for once, and with their heads bent over the table together Maul could smell the soap the Mando had used in the fresher. Gar’s blonde hair was still damp and he was relaxed and happy.

“You see, my lord?” Saxon said excitedly, drawing a line with his finger on the old flimsy. “The tunnels go right under the Senate!”

“Remarkable,” Maul muttered, trying to focus. Patience. Restraint. Patience. Restraint.

Eventually though, even Saxon noticed something wasn’t right.

“My lord, is something the matter?” Gar asked, tilting his head in concern. His blue eyes caught the light and the last of Maul’s restraint slipped away. He straightened up so abruptly that Saxon stumbled against the table. Maul caught him and pulled the Mando in close.

“Kast told me about you,” Maul said. He breathed in deep. Saxon smelled good. _I’m going to do this. The risk is worth taking._

“I don’t understand,” Saxon said, flushing red and looking away.

“She told me, that you entertain… ideas... about me,” Maul said. _And I have seen it myself. You want to fuck me, on this table, in front of everyone, hear me moaning your name._

“Lord Maul! I am sorry- I-” The usually stoic Death Watch commander was scarlet from neck to hairline and trembling slightly. He stepped away from Maul.

“No,” Maul said. “You don’t need to apologize.”

Maul shoved up against Saxon again, backing him against the edge of the table.

“I…” Saxon was staring into Maul’s face. He licked his lower lip and Maul watched in fascination.

“I want you to teach me,” Maul rasped, his mouth millimeters from Saxon’s.

“Teach you? What?”

“This...” Maul leaned forward and touched his lips to Saxon’s neck. He’d seen a Black Sun do this to a partner. _She seemed to like it. Maybe -_ He gave a tentative lick to Saxon’s skin under his jaw. Apparently that was correct because Saxon shuddered and made a high whining sound in his throat. Gar’s hands closed on Maul’s hips, his fingers digging in hard. Maul brought his own hands up and put them on the Mando’s waist. It seemed like as good a place as any.

“My lord,” Saxon’s voice was a strangled whisper. Maul could feel the man’s erection through the front of his pants.

“Isn’t this what you want?” Maul asked and ran his lips up the other side of Saxon’s neck. Goosebumps were breaking down Maul’s back. This was power of a totally different kind. _I like this._

“Yes,” Saxon said through gritted teeth. “I want it- you- this.  But-” Maul licked him again and he trailed off in a moan that sent shivers down Maul’s spine. _This is_ real _power. More real than most._

“But- what?” Maul asked. He trailed his fingertips up and down Saxon’s sides, feeling the bump and glide of the Mando’s ribs under his shirt.

“You are _using_ me,” Saxon snarled and grabbed Maul’s wrists in a crushing grip, pushing them away from his skin.

“Can you you accept that?” Maul asked curiously. “If that is the only way to get what you want?” He watched avidly as a bead of sweat made its way down Gar Saxon’s temple.

It was like a dam breaking. One minute he could see Saxon cracking, see his resolve giving way. Then suddenly Maul was thrown onto his back on the table. Saxon’s mouth was hot on his. The man’s hands ran up Maul’s chest and then unceremoniously ripped his shirt down the front. Saxon’s lips dragged down his collar bones and against his throat. Maul felt the scrape of teeth and had to crush down his orgasm by sheer will. Saxon was moaning helplessly into Maul’s neck, grinding their crotches together.

The Mando closed his lips over one of Maul’s nipples and the Sith arched hard, pleasure making his horns rattle against the table. His leg connected with a chair, kicking it over.

Saxon shoved him further up the table and the maps and flimsies went flying. His mind in the Force was a torrent of emotion and want. Maul could hear Saxon’s thoughts clearly:

_Like this- Force yes, how many times have I wanted to shove you over this table. Use me? Have me as the warm up for Crimson Dawn? Bastard- I’m gonna fuck you so hard- make you mine_

“Come through here, Qi’ra; we have at least three-”

Kast’s voice and the sound of the door was the only warning. Maul’s head snapped up, his eyes widening in panic as he realized what was happening. Saxon, curse him, hadn’t heard anything, was still holding Maul and mouthing at his neck. Maul shoved at him hard but it was too late- Rook pushed the door open wide, and Qi’ra stepped through, her eyes locking with Maul’s.

 

\----------

 

When Rook Kast saw Qi’ra’s yacht enter the atmosphere she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! She could shove these two fools into a room and let them sort out whatever was between them. Maul could stop moping and they could all get on with their lives. Poor Saxon, but still- he would get over it. Rook was so happy to see Qi’ra she grabbed the crime boss by both shoulders and bumped Qi’ra’s forehead with her own, Mando-style.

“I’ve thought about what you said, and I feel ready to ... talk about it,” Qi’ra said. “Will you show me where he is?”

Where he was, it turned out, was flat on his back on the map table in his quarters. Maul’s shirt was torn open and Saxon had his face buried in Maul’s neck like a drowning man.

He had one of Maul’s wrists pinned by his head and Maul’s fingers were tangled in Saxon’s blonde hair. But Maul’s horrified eyes were locked with Qi’ra’s. Rook squeezed her eyes shut for a moment hoping the scene would magically fix itself. It didn’t. _This is my fault. Mother of us all- she is going to murder him right here and now._

Rook looked at Qi’ra. The head of Crimson Dawn had gone from red faced embarrassment to ice cold fury. She held Maul’s gaze and raised one, perfectly arched brow.

“Kriff” Maul rasped and shoved Saxon so hard the man toppled backwards. The head of Shadow Collective staggered up and started to come around the table.

“Qi’ra! You’re-”

But before he took two steps Qi’ra came forward and slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped sideways and he let out a surprised grunt. Rook winced. Qi’ra was going to handle Maul right now, right here and Rook had no desire at all to see it. She grabbed Saxon by the arm and physically hauled him out of the room, slamming the door closed behind them.

“Mother of us all! was that Crimson Dawn?” poor Gar asked, stumbling along beside Rook. He looked back at the door as Rook nodded.

“Force fuck a Sith- what timing!” he added, dragging his shirt on.

“Are you ok?” Rook asked, looking over at her brother in arms.

“No,” Gar said, shaking himself all over like an animal climbing out of a pool. “No, I am not.” He looked back at the door again.

“In that case,” Rook said, “let’s get you drunk and laid, ASAP.”

She threw an arm around Saxon’s shoulders and led him along. She knew a redheaded Correllian boy staying with Black Sun that would clear anyone’s head. And Black Sun always had the best booze. Saxon would be okay- eventually.

 

\-----

 

“So,” Qi’ra said, sitting in the room’s only upright chair and carefully arranging her skirts. “Kast came to find me. She said- let’s see if I can remember correctly- ‘you are the only one who could make him happy.’ But now here I am,” She gestured at the room, taking in the toppled chairs, the remains of Maul’s shirt, the maps and flimsies scattered all over the floor. “And I see that Kast’s assessment was not entirely accurate.”

“Qi’ra,” Maul said but she cut him off with a look. She was not done. Not by a long shot. Not by a _fucking parsec_.

“For months you have been appearing in and out of my life,” she continued. “One moment you are sweet and naive and really quite endearing- the only person who really understands what this life has done to us.”

Maul pulled a chair up with the Force and sank into it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And the next moment, you are worse than a rancor in a china shop- smashing and rampaging through my life without any consideration at all.”

She paused but when he looked at her she held up a hand.

“I asked you for time- and you appeared to give it to me. I appreciated that,” she said. He was nodding hopefully. Qi’ra actively considered slapping him again.

“Then I come here, and find that the reason you were able to give me so much time,” _you piece of shit, you ignorant nerf fucker, you stupid, impulsive, arrogant fuck._ “Was because you had a back up plan. You had a nice, broad shouldered plan B, conveniently nearby so you wouldn’t have to suffer while you waited.”

Qi’ra was proud of herself- she had not raised her voice, she had not lost her composure, she had not broken a fucking chair over his head. She waited a moment, holding his gaze, waiting to see what excuses he would make. Maul’s eyes were dull and flat and his shoulders were slumped. He didn’t argue; he didn’t try to deny or defend. He ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t have anything to say,” he rasped. He shook his head. “I have been indefensibly stupid. You are right to be angry.”

Qi’ra let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“Come here,” she said, holding out her hand to him. “It’s time we sort this out.”

 

\-----------------

 

Coming next: raw, 100% no hold barred smut

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Smut.

  
Maul looked at Qi’ra’s outstretched hand. He roused himself from his stupor and stood before taking it in his own. She tugged him forward and he came to her. A moment before, his mind had been roiling fury and self loathing. But when she took his hand everything went quiet. He didn’t think or try to anticipate. She led him through the other doorway and into his room, glancing around curiously before stopping by the balcony, where the light was strongest.

They stood facing each other for a quiet moment. Finally he sighed, a deep rattling breath that seemed to come all the way from his core. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of her fingers.

 “I am sorry,” Maul said. “It has been a long time since I was so bad at something.” She took his hands and placed them on her hips. She gave a light squeeze and he nodded. _Keep your hands here._ Her hands came up, slowly, where he could see them. She put one on his shoulder and the other alongside his face. His arm twitched despite himself. Her hand on his face was warm and he leaned into it, focusing on the smell of her skin. She had worn gloves; he could smell the leather. She hooked her thumb over the horn above his ear and gave his head a little shake. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. Her frustration with him in the Force was wrapped in affection, bright and warm. She was grinning at him and shook her own head.

“From now on,” she said, “You come to me- not Rook.” She gave him another shake. “Not Saxon. You come to me.” Her tone was soft but he saw the durasteel in her eyes. Maul nodded.

“I am yours,” he said. She laughed, delighted but disbelieving.

“You don’t even know what that means!” she said. “You may be mine in here,” she glanced at his bed and his breath hitched. “But for the rest-” She left it at that.

Her thumb traced along his cheek bone, and up around the socket of his eye.

“When were you tattooed?” she asked, tracing her fingertips along the lines from his brow bone to his left horn. Maul cleared his throat, lost in the sensation of being touched so… softly.

“As a child,” he said vaguely, hyper focused on her fingers. “Younger than most but old enough.” _I don’t want to talk- I just want to concentrate on her touch_.

When she laughed he realized he had said that out loud- or at the very least, broadcast it in the Force enough for her to hear. He winced.

She ran her thumb around the base of his horn and he made a high pitched noise he didn't even recognize. She let him go and looked at him closely.

“Sensitive?”

He could only nod. She did it again, more firmly and his cock jerked. He exhaled noisily, fighting for control.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. “Kiss me,” she said. Maul hesitated.

“I don’t know how,” he said, embarrassed. “Saxon kissed me just now but I’ve never…” She cut him off with a finger to his lips.  

 

\----

 

Qi’ra leaned forward and placed her lips against his. Maybe the tattoos had thrown her off, but his lips were warmer than she expected, and so very soft. She made a little humming noise and kissed his upper and lower lips in turn. Sensing she was being watched she opened her eyes and saw him regarding her, his pupils wide. This close she could see the different shades of red and gold in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him and seeing his eyes crinkle in turn sent a warm rush straight down to her toes.

“Close your eyes,” she said against his mouth.

“Why?”

“You’re supposed to close your eyes when you kiss!” Saying it out loud made her wonder why as well. Why did people close their eyes again?

“I like looking at you,” he said hesitantly, but then closed his eyes obediently. Qi’ra shook her head and kissed him again, dragging her tongue over that plush lower lip. He made a pleased rumbling sound and his mouth opened slightly. Qi’ra lapped at his upper lip and teased the tip of his tongue with her own.

 _His skin is so warm. How nice,_ she thought. She took his face in her hands and gently tilted his head so their mouths fit better.

“Like this,” she murmured and kissed him more deeply. He rumbled again and squeezed her hips. She pulled back a little and pressed her forehead to his. His eyes blinked open and he looked questioningly at her.

“What happens now?” he asked, his voice soft. His hands were rubbing lightly along her hips, staying where she had put them, but making small circles with his palms.

“Well,” Qi’ra said, “I suppose we kiss more, and touch each other…” She felt a flash of embarrassment. Maul touched her cheek.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No! It’s just…” She chose her words carefully. “Its unusual to be asked. I am out of practice,” she said. Maul didn't reply at first, merely stroked her face, clearly thinking it over.

“Do you want me?” he asked. It was a simple question but answering it was a relief.

“Yes,” she said, a smile breaking out across her face. _Yes._ It was simple enough when she thought about it that way. She wanted him.

His smile peeled away the years again, and he leaned down and bumped his forehead against hers with a little rumble. She reached up and held him there. For a moment they ran their lips against each other, cheeks, lips, eyes, bumping their noses and smiling into each other’s mouths.

Falling back into kissing was easy, and Qi’ra’s heart lurched as Maul kissed her back. He was  asserting himself more, showing he had been paying attention. _Trying to please me- Force! When was the last time someone tried to please me, instead of the other way around._ A vivid mental image of the lightsaber in its beautiful case came to her.

“You’re thinking about the saber,” Maul said suddenly. “Why?” he kissed her cheek and nuzzled up into her ear.

“Why did you really send it?” she asked breathlessly.

“To please you,” Maul murmured into her ear. Qi’ra laughed, triumphant and trilling, and threw her arms around his neck.

“Touch me,” Qi’ra said. She was breathless, her cheeks flushed. “I want you to.”

 

_\----_

 

 _Finally!_ Maul buried his hands in her hair, running it through his fingers. It was as silky as he had been imagining. He touched the skin of her neck and smiled when she shivered. He cupped her face in his palm and thumbed her eyelids, her nose and chin. Leaning in to kiss her again felt more natural this way. She stroked his horns, her thumbs circling the roots. He shuddered and groaned against her mouth.

The very tip of her tongue lapped at his lower lip and he sucked it slightly.  He focused on the feel of her tongue stroking across his, kissing his upper and lower lips in turn. She tasted sweet, and smelled like kaf and blaster oil. A lifetime of discipline kept his body still and his cock soft, but it was a near thing. He wanted to bury his face in her skin, smell every inch of her. He tried not to hold her too tight, watching her emotions closely in the Force.

 _This is... No amount of kissing Saxon would have prepared me for this._ As though hearing his thoughts she nipped his lower lip and then pulled him tighter to her. Maul huffed in surprised. She grew rougher, kissing him hard now and making little moans in her throat. She pulled at his torn shirt and he shifted his arms to pull it off. Her hands on his bare skin made him clench his jaw. When she began to unbutton the buttons of her own blouse it was all he could do not to rip it off of her.

“This is pretty,” he mumbled, running his lips over her shoulders and touching the lace of her bra with his fingertips. He looked in her eyes again, uncertain how far or how fast he should go. She made the decision for him, unclipping her bra and tossing it to the floor with her shirt. She took his hands and brought them up to her breasts.

“Like this,” She said and slid her own hands along his pectoral muscles the same way. He mimicked her motions, stroking the silky skin of their undersides. Circling her nipples with his thumbs made her moan and push into his hands.  He pressed, feeling the pale softness of her skin, and watched her nipples harden. Goosebumps chased across her skin and Maul purred, happy to see his effect on her. When she pinched his left nipple he choked down a strangled curse and did the same.

She gasped and pulled his mouth to hers again. She walked backwards until she reached the bed then sat down with a thump. Her hands dropped to his waist and she ran her nails along the outside of his trousers, right over his leaking cock. Maul drew in a hissed breath and pulled back- but then crowded forward again for more. She laughed as she pulled out his belt and shoved his trousers down.

His prick had made a wet mark on his shorts and it flexed when she stroked her fingers down its length. Her fingers grazed over his hips and down his thighs. When she reached the edge of his cybers he closed his eyes. A twinge of the old pain was there but he forced it away.

“They are a part of you too,” she said smiling up at him. “As much as your horns.”

Maul wasn’t sure he believed that, but in the Force he could feel her warmth, her complete lack of scorn- or worse, pity.

She was aroused, nervous, happy- all in rolling waves. Her eyes were disappearing as a smile grew across her round face, her cheeks rosy.

He grabbed his shorts and pushed them down on his own, then he pushed her back onto the bed. He rolled them sideways so they were face to face- not wanting to loom over her. She was smiling and shook him by his horns again. Then to his joy she wriggled out of the rest of her clothes, baring her pale legs and the dark tangle of hair above her sex. His palms were aching with the need to touch her, though his body was still. _I will wait until she tells me what she wants._

With another laugh she lay back, her limbs sprawled and loose. Maul sat up to look at her.

_She was scrawny as a rat when I first saw her._

She lifted one pointed toe and put it against his shoulder, her knees falling outward. He turned and kissed the inside of her ankle before laying her leg across his lap. The angle showed the curve of her leg muscles clearly- Teras Kasi had suited her. _She was small like me- we found the form that suited us. The same form. The same strength._

Maul ran his hands down her calf, cradling it in his palms, relishing the softness of her skin. He dragged his lips over her knee, his fingers stroking the tender back, feeling the tendons there. There was a star shaped scar on the side of her thigh, a blaster bolt. He kissed it formally, thinking of the matching scars on his belly and hip.

He buried his nose in her skin, his hands shaping the long muscle of her thigh. She smelled like something dark and wild, and a warm mammalian scent he associated with sleep. He mouthed her skin, running his tongue over it and sucking, trying to taste her. His hands reached the curve of her hips and his breath hitched in his throat. He rested his chin on her thigh and watched how her skin pebbled as he stroked his fingers into the hollow in front of her hip bones. Qi'ra jerked slightly and gasped. When he looked she laughed.

“Tickles,” she said. He frowned.

“Is that good or bad?” he asked, genuinely curious. She gaped for a moment before laughing, apparently unable to decide.

Maul couldn’t help the grin that flashed across his features. He brought his hand up to one of her breasts instead, touching as lightly as he could. Her chest was rounder than it had been in her years as Vos’ lieutenant, turned from a skinny little ankle-biter to a contented ruler. It was so warm, a soft swell of creamy skin against his palm. He found that stroking it, cupping his hand around it, made Qi'ra moan and sigh again.

He squeezed more firmly, but still being as gentle as he could. There was something in Qi'ra that made him want to be delicate; something in her Force signature that suggested fine, spiderwebbing cracks in glass. Nothing could be forced. He traced the pad of his thumb around her nipple. It was large and pink and it hardened almost immediately. Curious, he repeated the move with the other breast. Qi'ra was tensing, curling and uncurling her hands the way she did when she could feel a fight coming on.

“Can I…” Maul felt unsure. Her eyes tracking to his face, she reached up and touched his cheek, her eyes clear.

“What do you want to do?” she said, curious.

“Can I-” he paused, glancing down, her nipples erect atop her small breasts in a way that was picture-perfect. “... kiss them?”

“Please,” she said, arching her back towards him.

Still stroking the skin gently with his palm he closed his mouth over her nipple and sucked, laving it with his tongue. He mouthed the skin around her nipple, leaving a wet trail. Then he did the other, shifting himself so his upper body was over hers. The spot between her breasts, the divot of her sternum, smelled good and Maul chased that scent up to her throat, around under her ears, just breathing in. His hands followed, tracing the lines of her clavicles.

He lifted her arms one at a time and stroked them, licking her fingers and nipping at the pads lightly. She was sighing and murmuring clumsily affectionate endearments at him.

Kissing her with their naked bodies pressed together was better than he had imagined, better than anything he had ever hoped. Her mouth was hot and urgent and she kissed him like he was the only thing in the world. The hard awkward kiss he had shared with Saxon disappeared from his mind as her tongue found its way into his mouth, tracing delicate little patterns over his gums and teeth. He heard himself whining as she touched the flat of her tongue to each of his canines. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling and could feel her grinning as well.

Her belly felt like silk against his aching cock and it was all he could do to keep from bucking his hips. _Decades of self-discipline out the window._ He rested his forehead against hers- struggling for control. She made a small questioning noise and he shivered.

“You… affect me,” he said. “I have not felt this- powerless- in a long time.” A part of him looked on appalled at those words. She ran her hands along the back of his skull. It was a gentle touch and his hearts clenched painfully.

“We are not powerless,” she said, her voice rough. “This is… not about...that.” He looked up at her and saw she was frowning, struggling for words.

“I know about being powerless, helpless- and so do you,” she said. She was right of course. This was the polar opposite of being that terrified, helpless boy, trying to impress a cruel master.

“It is true. It isn’t the same,” he said. “But-” He grinned up at her and nuzzled the side of her breast. She batted at his head.

“But what?”

“You are stronger than me- here. The power is with you now.”

She seemed to think it over, her hands tracing burning strokes around his horns.

“I like that,” she concluded, grinning down and him. She squeezed hard at the base of his dorsal horn and he grunted in surprise, his whole body jerking.  

Maul shifted and mouthed along her throat, trying the same kisses as he had on her lips. He trailed down her chin and around the sides again. He identified the spots that made her shudder and keen and went back to them repeatedly. He gave in to the temptation and nipped her gently, just above her clavicle and she moaned, nodding _yes yes yes._

Maul slipped down her navel, boxing her body between his elbows as he licked and nipped his way down. When he reached her mound again he stopped, though the smell coming from her was making his ears ring with want.

Shifting his body up to lay beside her he traced his fingers over the swell of her navel, touching her belly button with one finger before splaying his whole hand against her belly. His fingers caressed the pale lines on her skin- stretch marks. Showing how she had put on weight in her year of ruling Crimson Dawn, a healthy layer of fat that softened the sharp edges of her bones, made her look happy and soft.

He reached over and warmed the other hip bone with his palm before tracing his thumb along the crease of her thigh towards her sex.

The pad of fat there was pronounced, plump and heart shaped. It was covered in dark hair and Maul found he had a sudden urge to bite it. He pushed that idea away hastily and merely stroked it instead, before looking up to Qi'ra’s face for guidance.

“What do I do?” He asked, wishing his voice wasn’t so hoarse. She propped herself up and pulled a pillow under head to watch him.

“Well some women… find it… nice,” she said, blushing fiercely, “to be kissed… there and -”

“Do you?” he asked.

“I don’t know- I’ve never- I mean no one has-” she bit her lip and shook her head.

Maul sensed her want- it was loud in the Force. He felt a surge of pleasure though- here was something he could do for her. _Finally something I can give her._

He gave in to his earlier wants and bit her mound lightly, gripping the soft pad in his teeth a moment. She arched up into his mouth with a gasp. Maul shifted so that his arms and shoulders were between her thighs, nudging them apart. The lips of her sex were slightly swollen and the edges were wet. Maul licked a wide strip along her closed lips, starting as low as he could reach without opening her. Then he did it again, his tongue dipping in slightly down at the juncture of her outer lips. There was a little divot there, the source of the sweetness on his tongue.

“Oh Maul that feels-” she trailed off in a mewl of pleasure and gripped the sheets in her fists.

He let out a low groan, coherent thought gone. He dipped his tongue in again, curling it to scoop more of her slick.

 _How could no one else have done this?_ He thought, dizzy with it. _If she were mine I would do this all day._

He traced her lips with his thumbs, barely stroking them. He parted them gently, breathing deep as he looked at her. Her inner lips were rosy and swollen. Her clit was like a pearl tucked under its hood but beginning to protrude as it swelled. Maul touched it with the ball of his thumb and her hips bucked, hard. He looked up at her face, startled. She was breathing hard through her nose and her nipples were standing up hard and tight. So Maul did it again, watching Qi'ra’s face. This time he pushed the hood back and ran his thumb in a small circle around the hard little nub. She gasped and moaned, her hips rocking against his hands. Maul smiled.

He pushed Qi'ra’s thighs apart and set about stroking every part of her. Maul knew his anatomy; he wasn’t ignorant. But where she was sensitive, what areas drew the best reactions, where she liked to be touched versus where she wanted to be licked and sucked- this was completely new. She moaned when he slid a finger inside her and began to thrash when he paired it with gentle licks to her clit.

“More,” she gasped.

“More what?” He asked, not to tease- he really didn’t know. She smiled beatifically at him, her entire face and chest flushed.

“Another finger, push them in and out and - oh Force!” She broke off as he complied, softly mouthing her clit. It was fully engorged now, pulsing faintly against the flat of his tongue. He traced it in lazy circles with his fingertips as he scraped his teeth against her outer lips. His other hand drove into her, a steady rhythm that seemed correct as she was rocking her hips hard and crying out in pleasure. Every moan of his name made his cock twitch between his thighs. He breathed hard through his nose. _I will not lose control and get hard like some boy._

He sucked at her clit, pushing his tongue hard against the underside and she arched her hips up with a long cry, her head thrashing back and forth. A spurt of wetness covered his fingers and she clenched her thighs around his wrist, bucking hard.

Cautiously Maul removed his hands and licked his fingers, watching her as her breathing slowed. She smiled at him, her eyes blazing.

“Well, now I know,” she said awkwardly, “what all the fuss is about.”

Maul ducked his head, unsure how to respond. He was crouched on his knees and elbows, dipping his fingers into her sex and licking them absently.

She let out a sigh and held out her arms to him. He clambered up her body and they kissed again, but slow and languid this time. His cock was leaking all over her thigh but Maul wasn’t sure what to do next.

She rolled to her side to face him.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, stroking a single finger in a small circle around the head of his cock where it was pushing out of his foreskin.

“Why aren’t you hard?” she asked. He blinked in surprise.

“I am not some boy who cannot control himself,” he said disapprovingly. But then he looked uneasy. “I want to be. Very much. But I thought you would tell me…” his words tapered off at her incredulous expression and he looked down.

“Oh,” he said.

“Do it,” she said. “Get hard for me.” The words came out in a breathy sigh. She reached down and dragged the back of her knuckles along his cock where it lay on his thigh. Maul took a  deep breath and finally stopped fighting it. Her fingers felt cool and soft against his shaft. His cock began to lengthen immediately, filling as she stroked it with the barest touch. He shuddered and whined when she took it in her hand, feeling its weight and heat against her palm.

“Is this what I think it is?” she asked, running her thumb back and forth over the bulge at the base.

“My knot,” he said through clenched teeth. Qi’ra drew in a deep breath. A small smile touched the corner of her lips and arousal bloomed in the Force.

“Is that-” He had no idea what he was asking. _Humans don’t have knots- maybe she can’t - but then the NIghtsisters- what if-_

“It’s good,” she said, understanding him.

Her fingers were gathering up precum where it hung in long strings from his weeping cock. As he watched she brought her fingers to her lips.

It was hard to focus when she sucked her fingers that way. What did he taste like to her? He hissed as she slid his foreskin further back and squeezed more pre from his head. He didn’t think he had ever been so hard in his life. He wanted to be inside her suddenly. Perhaps thinking of Dathomir was triggering something in his psyche. The need to _mate cover breed_ was shaking his mind.

“Qi’ra,” he said hesitantly. “I want to be inside you.” he nuzzled at her. “I don’t know what to do.” the last came out in a strangled moan. _Please. Please. Help me._

She slid her hand between her legs and ran a wet finger along her slit. Maul had to clench every muscle in his body to keep from cumming at the sight. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut.

Qi’ra’s hands were suddenly there, firm on his shoulders. She pushed him and he collapsed gratefully onto his back.

“Ssshh,” she said, “I have you.” She shifted up, lining his cock up with her opening and rubbing his drooling head up and down her slit, coating him with her juices.

Her eyes locked with his for a moment and he nodded frantically.

For Maul the entire galaxy narrowed to the head of his cock as it nudged between her folds. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. He looked down as she lowered herself inch by scalding inch. She was so tight his foreskin peeled back completely and he had to actively think of hyperspace algorithms not to spew out all over her hand.

She rolled her hips slowly, working her way down over him. When he was more than halfway in she withdrew her hand and braced herself on his chest to sink down the last few inches. Maul was groaning aloud, _hot wet tight_ \- words were meaningless. She was incandescent in the Force, desire blazing around him in golden flares.

 

\---

 

Qi’ra thought the world might be on fire. Maul’s cock was a solid weight in her pelvis, hot, stretching her open in ways that made her moan, open mouthed and smiling. _He is bigger than Dryden, or Han, or that Chiss from Black Sun last year._ He was so thick it was forcing her clit to protrude from its hood, hard and swollen against the silky skin of his pelvis. She gave a few experimental rocks and he gasped her name, his eyes wide as saucers.

She rocked some more, finding the angle she needed to drive him up and in. Her clit dragged along his pelvic bone as she did.

Qi’ra closed her eyes and chased her own orgasm, rolling her hips in a rough circle. It was- so good- to know that Maul’s self-control was iron, that she didn’t have to _manage_ him to make sure she could come, that she could just trust him to hold out. Her mind flashing to him- asking her _permission_ to get hard, _oh_ \- she slipped a hand between them and ground her clit down against her fingers. Maul was cursing in some language she didn't understand and gripping her hard by the hips. Qi’ra leaned forward onto his chest, her mouth finding his as she felt the telltale tightening in her pelvic floor. They kissed hard and wet, Qi’ra wasn’t even sure if the moaning cries were hers or his.

“I’m- close,” she panted into his mouth. He locked eyes with her.

“So’m I,” he said. “My knot…”

She could feel it, something like a fist, swelling just inside her opening, stretching her wide everytime she rose up and thrust down. Qi’ra ground down hard against it, the pressure inside her caught between her swollen clit and full channel. His knot inside her- waiting for her permission- oh, Galaxy wide, she’d never dreamed of having such a man _waiting on her word_ -

“Force yes!” she cried, arching back. Her hips snapped once, twice and she came, huge rolling waves curling her toes and making her throw her head back. Her hands clenched wildly against his horns, fingers catching against the sensitive bases, hand-holds and pleasure spots.

Maul caught her mouth in a bruising kiss.

“Yes, come for me,” she gasped and he did, biting back a roar. His hips bucked under her and the knot swelled, locking her in place as he came. Qi’ra came again when he did, the flexing of the knot dragging her clit against his skin.

His arms came around her and he pushed her down hard into the cup of his pelvis, his hips rolling helplessly. He was making pained moans and gasping her name over and over.

Qi’ra lay boneless on his chest while he came- distantly wondering how long it would last. As she came back to herself she saw he was shivering, his eyes squeezed shut. Qi’ra ran her fingers from his horns down over his face, smoothing the furrow in his brow and making thoughtless soothing noises. His eyes blinked open and he smiled weakly.

“So that- is what all the fuss is about,” he said hoarsely. Hearing her words echoed back to her made Qi’ra laugh. Maul wince as his knot shifted inside her. She could feel it deflating, little by little. She put her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. Hers... He was hers.

 

\---

 

The soft little snore was his first warning- she was asleep. Maul stroked her back in wonder. She was curled neatly on his chest, her hips held firmly against his by the knot and her knees curled by his ribs. Maul relished the soft boneless weight of her. _Mine._ he thought. It might even be true. _Mine now, here in this place,_ he amended cautiously. His whole body shivered as his knot slid free of her warmth. The loss made him whine. She shivered as well, making a small noise before her breathing slowed again. Maul lay under her, panting softly, and realized that they were both going to get cold.

Careful, using the Force with more gentleness than he’d used in years, he pulled the blankets up and over them. The warmth was soothing, Qi’ra’s hair smelled good, and he drifted off to sleep.

He woke slowly, memories of the night before bringing a smile to his face. Qi’ra was sprawled on her stomach, snoring lightly. Seeing her lax face and pouting lips Maul had to admit he was charmed. She looked sweet, almost innocent. _But she is a warrior- trained, cunning, ruthless. Not something to forget._

Maul untangled himself, levering Qi’ra off of his chest with exquisite care, and went to the fresher. He leaned over the sink, looking at his reflection. He looked the same- which somehow surprised him. Maul snorted and turned away. _Why would I look any different?_ But he was different. His reaction to seeing Qi’ra in his bed reminded him how different. _I want her again. And I can have her. Whenever she wants-_

He climbed up beside her and breathed deep at the juncture of her neck. She stirred faintly but didn’t wake; as he had moved her, she’d dragged off the covers, and all the bare skin of her back was exposed. He saw a few more scars- cuts and burns – to be expected from the life she had lived. Maul mouthed the top of her shoulders and worked his way down, admiring the curve of her spine, the shape of her bones under her skin, her whole history from street urchin to queen written in the shape of her back. Her bottom was wide and round and Maul struggled hard not to bite, settling for wet, open mouthed kisses.

“Good morning Maul,” she whispered from above, her voice slurred with sleep.

“Good morning Qi’ra,” Maul said, resting his chin on her left cheek. “Is this allowed?” He asked, wanting to be sure.

“Hmm,” she murmured, sounding like she was deciding. She let out a little sigh as he rubbed his cheek against her skin. “Yes. This is good,” she said, now certain. Maul huffed a little laugh and returned to his exploration. Again he felt that sense of fragility- shifting his baser lust to a kind of protectiveness that would be worrying if he weren’t so… distracted.

“I want you to be happy with me,” he murmured. She said nothing but her hand came down to stroke his shoulder. It was enough- the wash of gold in the Force made that clear.

There were two dimples at the top of her buttocks, on either side of the divide there. Maul decided they needed licking so he did. His mind was a haze of contentment. He couldn’t seem to stop stroking the outer curves of her hips with his palms. The skin where her thighs met her buttocks was softer than silk and he ran his fingers back and forth along those lines. He could feel the edges of her sex, and smell it. Desire was beginning to take hold; his cock was hard as durasteel.

Sliding lower he dug his thumbs in on either side and pulled her cheeks apart. Now he could see the tight pink curl of her anus as well as her swollen sex. Qi'ra let out a long sigh and wriggled a little in his grasp, tilting her hips towards him- offering him her openings. Maul put his mouth to her dripping lips and began to suck. He could taste himself, bitter and sweet at once. The combination of the two of them made his head spin.

She moaned and he pushed in harder, delving into her with a curled tongue. Her hips bucked again and his tongue slipped out, painting a wide strip up over her anus. She froze then went totally limp, a faint mewling sound muffled by the pillow she was gripping. Hesitantly Maul did it again, running his tongue up from her open slit to her anus and then lapping her there. Again she went limp and made a high pitched sound.

“Oh Force,” she said breathlessly. “Do that again.”

Maul smiled against her skin. Her voice was weak and trembling. He liked that. He began eating her in earnest, lifting her hips up to his mouth. She braced herself on her knees, pelvis tilted up to him. Her upper body went limp again when he let his teeth scrape over her folds, biting ever so lightly.

He was making low rumbling growls, burying his tongue into her ass and sucking her fat outer lips one by one while she wailed. Being up on her knees meant he could suck on her clit as well. He lapped at it then ground his chin into her slit as he bit her perineum, gripping it in his teeth and then closing his mouth over her tight pink bottom again. She was saying _yes yes yes_ through clenched teeth and so he didn’t restraint himself. Dragging his tongue from clit to bottom over and over while she sobbed. Then he licked steadily at her clit with the flat of his tongue, making her roll her hips. His face was coated in her juices. The tension in her hips grew and he could feel the tremble in her limbs.

“Oh Maul yes, I am going to come, oh please…” her words slipped into a long wailing cry as she came all over his face, bucking her hips against him and grinding against his mouth.

Senseless with want Maul lowered her down enough to line her hips up with his cock, his instincts blazing, his cock so hard it hurt. He froze. Curved over her back, covering her the way his brain was screaming at him to felt- _right good mount her breed her._ But those instincts were not enough to crack his self-discipline. So he leaned down and whined in her ear.

“Can I? please?” he asked.

“Let me up,” she said.  He sat back on his heels, giving her space. She took his hands and brought them around her waist, shifting so her back was against his chest, legs straddling his. She kept a hand over his and with the other, she reached around and brought his mouth to hers. Using his horns to hold herself up.

“Like this,” she said and rocked her hips back against him. Her hand slid down to guide him in. After a few missed thrusts his cock found her opening and he buried himself into her in one long shove. She brought her other arm up behind his head and laid her head back against his shoulder. They remained still and he could sense her deciding if the position was adequate; he swore to himself he wouldn’t move, would let her do whatever she wanted. Not like Vos. He wouldn’t be that to her.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, this is good- better- _ah-_ ” she cut herself off as she sank backwards just a bit more.

The words were scarcely out of her mouth when he began rolling his hips. Maul wrapped his arms all the way around her. She was hot and dripping wet around his cock. He could feel every twitch, every squeeze. He forced himself to slow down, relishing the slide-grip-slide of her channel around him. Some of his come from the night before was leaking out around his cock and the feel of it made his balls draw up hard and tight. _Mine mine mine_

“Going to come- Qi'ra, I’m-” he couldn’t finish. Overwhelmed, he buried himself in to the hilt and came with a bellowing shout. Stream after stream was wrung out of him, spraying into her channel as his cock jerked inside her. She clamped down hard, locking his bursting knot inside her. He froze, his mouth open as she snapped her hips back, milking his knot hard and fast. Her head was thrown back, mouth wide even as her hips rolled, rolled, rolled. Maul came more than he thought possible. He slid a hand over her belly, half expecting to feel it swelling but instead he felt her muscles working, wringing out every drop. He buried his face in her hair, overcome, and let out a gasp that felt like a sob. When had he let go like this? Not- not ever. _I am undone. She has me in the palm of her hand- and I am glad, so glad._

 

\----

 

Reclining on a chair on Maul’s balcony, wrapped in his robe for warmth, Qi’ra tried to remember a time when she had been so relaxed- but couldn't think of any. Even in the early days with Dryden- when she had been young, flattered by the attention he paid her- Qi’ra had never let her guard down like this. If she was honest with herself she had no good reason to be so relaxed now- and many reasons to be cautious. She took a deep breath of the cold air and let it out slowly.

_Maul is different. He doesn't need me for anything- anyone could run Crimson Dawn and serve him. He wants this for himself. Sleeping with me gains him nothing. He controls our entire lives, half the systems of the outer rim are his- but he is giving me this power over him?_

Maul had put the necklace back on and it hung on his broad chest, reflecting the lights of the moon as he paced. His skin steamed faintly in the cold. Droids had come and gone, bringing them food and drink and relaying messages.

They included a message from Kast, presumably about Saxon because Maul had become withdrawn and uncomfortable. He paced back and forth while Qi’ra watched. _He can’t even name his feelings_ , she thought. The former Sith was clearly becoming angry.

“You still want him,” Qi’ra said with a laugh. “And you regret hurting him.”

Maul stiffened and turned his back, his arms crossed defensively. Qi’ra waited, letting him work it out in his mind. Finally Maul nodded. His shoulders slumped.

“I don’t know what is wrong with me,” he muttered, unable to meet her eye.

“Don’t be embarrassed. There are people like that in our lives. We can make room for them,” she said, thinking of Han. Maul smiled, knowing perfectly well who she meant. But he seemed relieved. He came to her and sat at her feet, laying his head in her lap. A little shifting to adjust for horns and she bent and stroked his face.

“Nothing changes between us,” she said softly.

 

\--

 

They spent a few idle days together before Qi’ra had to leave again. Maul saw her to her ship, silent as she oversaw the loading of her men and some supplies for coming operations. Not wanting to make a scene, she merely touched the necklace briefly to say goodbye. He touched the saber on her hip in response.

“I hope you will come back,” he said awkwardly. “We could train together.”

“Would that make me your apprentice?” she teased, tapping his staff where it hung on his own hip. He shook his head.

“I am done with apprentices,” he said softly. “You are my equal.”

She had no answer for that. It was almost too much.

 _Not bad for a Correllian gutter rat,_ she thought as Dathomir dropped away in the viewport.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now- choose your own adventure:  
> 1\. Romance- maybe a baby? I dunno. FLUFF  
> 2\. 3 way with Gar Saxon. The poor man- I feel like we owe him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does Crimson Dawn know what you are doing right now?” He asked with a sneer. “Or will there be a bounty on my head tomorrow?”
> 
> In which Maul rights his wrong with Saxon. And some slash smut.  
> Sorry this took so long!
> 
> I may write a epilogue...

Maul had two days of relative peace after Qi’ra left. Two days. On the third day Rook Kast barged into his rooms like a rancor, shouting his name and slamming both inner doors until she came face to face with Maul in his personal quarters.

“Is knocking not a part of your culture?” Maul asked. He was in his underwear, oiling the joint of his left knee- looking forward to sleep.

Maul had long since given up on getting actual privacy from the Mandos- they lived communally and had no concept of anything else. Now he pulled his clothes back on as best he could under his lieutenant’s furious gaze. _If I didn’t owe her so much I would blast her out the damn window._

“He’s gone,” she said without any pre-amble. There was no need to say who. _So much for sleep. Damnit Saxon, you couldn't even give me one cycle?_

“His bunk is stripped; his armor is gone. I looked everywhere for him.” The pain in Rook’s voice was raw, accusing. The underlying truth was there. _This was Maul’s fault and he had better fix it._

He stood, closing his eyes, pushing out his senses as far as he could. He shifted in a slow circle, searching for the one particular- _there._

“He is still on-world,” he said. “I will get him.”

Rook grabbed Maul’s arm.

“Maybe I should…” she said. “He is furious with you.”

“I will get him,” Maul repeated. He summoned his staff and cloak and all but ran out the door. He had a pretty good guess of where the man had gone.

If Saxon intended to leave Dathomir, he would need a ship. He had his own Gauntlet- docked with the others across the valley. It was no more than an hour on Maul’s speeder. Maul flung his senses out ahead of him, feeling for his lieutenant. Saxon’s presence in the Force wavered and shifted in a way that Maul knew well, living as he did among the Mando.

_He is drunk- he must be in the village. Damn it. That will complicate things._

In another canyon, close to their space port, there was a Nightbrother village. It was small- there were not many survivors of the purge. It held perhaps thirty men from Dathomir, and a dozen or so returnees- Nightbrothers from the diaspora who had returned home to rebuild.

Maul had spread the word through all of Shadow Collective-  any Nightbrother who wished to return would be given a place. There was no more slavery, no more forced breedings. Even sisters were welcome if they were willing to live the new way. The Mandos had taken to the Nightbrothers immediately. The two cultures had much in common and there were always Death Watch at the nightly fires.

Maul even had kin among the Nightbrothers. There was no denying Trample- who looked so much like Maul at twenty  that the former Sith had done a double-take when he met the boy. Crush was somehow an uncle to Savage though not to Maul which only made sense in Dathomiri terms. The witch Dena had the same nose as Maul and a tendency to pace as well. No one knew if she was related. But Maul avoided them all - he felt sick at the thought of the holocaust he had caused. And he didn't know what to do with their affection, teasing, and willingness to forgive him.

Now he stood outside of the firelight for a time, keeping himself small in the Force and searching the crowd for Saxon’s blonde hair. The party had been going for some time- most of the men and women Maul could see were roaring drunk. There were three different fights going on- credit chips changing hands hard and fast among the watchers. Death Watch and Night Brothers cooking nerf carcasses and pouring out cups of _a’rik_ \- the nightbrothers potent homemade brew. And as usual there were couples staggering off together for sex. Both cultures lived communally; there were a few groups having sex in the open, ignored or cheered on by the others. The general chaos was such Maul couldn’t see anyone directly around the fire. Proximity to the blaze came with rank- if Saxon were here that is where he would be. Maul sighed. There was nothing for it but to go the fire himself. _So much for quietly slipping in and out._

The first to spot him was a young Death Watch woman who let out a whoop of greeting and pushed a cup into his hand. So of course he had to stop and toast her and her squad mates. From then on he advanced in a circle of reaching hands and cries of welcome. The Brothers greeted him with short bows and rough hugs. _Alba’it um’chindi Maul! al-Tarhib 'aqda Maul al'akh!_  He was pounded on the back, forced to drink more a’rik, and asked a thousand questions as he made his way through the group. Maul clenched his jaw and bore it- he would bear anything for these few remaining kin of his.

_Brother, you should come home more often._

_Yes Savage I know. I will- but let me get through this first._

Maul stopped just at the edge of fire, giving his eyes time to adjust. Old Terror was there, his unseeing eyes turned up to the stars. He was listening to Dena as she told a story. Beside her was another witch passing a flask with two ranking Death Watch sergeants. And Saxon- the Mando was sprawling back against a low stone, only partially focused on the witch and her story. Most of his focus was taken up by the Nightbrother between his legs. The _red skinned_ Nightbrother whose face was buried in Saxon’s crotch. The human’s eyes glittered and he was baring his teeth, one large hand on the back of the brother’s head. The boy, it was Trample of course, was doing his best, but Saxon was clearly controlling his movements. _The fucking bastard._ Maul thought as Saxon’s head fell back, mouth open with pleasure. _There are 30 something Zabraks in this village and Saxon has his cock buried in my cousin._

A lifetime of training kept Maul’s body still. He kept his hands behind his back and forced himself to stay put. Dena had noticed Maul and was regarding him with an arched brow. Her eyes cut to Saxon and she smiled, clearly amused at his predicament. Maul sighed internally. Try as he might to resist it, his sisters could read him like a book. He gave her a formal bow and a minute shake of the head.   _Please stay out of this, for the love of the Force stay out of this._

 _I will,_ she answered. He hated that they could speak in his mind so easily, but perhaps it had its uses. _But you are a fool, little brother. This one has been waiting for a long time._

Terror sensed him as well, his blind eyes turning in Maul’s direction and a wide smile splitting his face.

“The Son of Dathomir is here!” he said in his deep growl. “ _Alba’it um’chindi Maul! Alta’hib!”_

 _“_ Thank you Terror. I am here for my lieutenant,” Maul said. He and Saxon locked eyes. Trample’s head came up and he threw himself back in a panic.

“Maul! Cousin! I, I’m sorry!” He scrambled backwards as Maul stared down at him.

“Be quiet little one,” Maul said, “Run along. I am not going to hurt you.” He said the last through clenched teeth, his eyes still on Saxon’s. The entire area immediately around the fire was silent, everyone watching what was happening. Maul felt the weight of those eyes.  He allowed Trample to slink off before speaking to Saxon.

“This,” Maul gestured, taking in the people around them and Trample’s fleeing back, “is what you want?”

Maul was breathing through his nose, trying to calm down. He kept his body still, his hands open and loose, keeping up the appearance of calm.

_Everyone is watching! What I do here, how I handle him, will be public knowledge to the entire Shadow Collective by tomorrow dawn._

Maul stood straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. _Self control. I have perfect self control._

“Well?” he asked, proud of his tone- he didn't growl at all. Saxon was red with anger, his eyes sober despite the way his head was weaving.

“Answer me,” Maul snapped. “Is this what you want?”

“And what if I said yes?” Saxon said, his voice slurred. He spat at Maul’s feet. “You gonna make m-”

 _Well so much for self control,_ Maul thought. Moving in the Force, too fast for the nulls to see, Maul snatched Gar Saxon by the front of his shirt and hauled him up. Saxon had just enough time to curse before Maul flung him face down on the ground. Everyone else leapt back as the Dark Side roared through the former Sith. He snapped his left hand out and _shoved_. Saxon grunted in pain as he was pinned in place.

Maul closed his fist and the entire back of Saxon’s trousers tore off- waist to boots.

The Nightbrothers roared in approval- they knew a show of power when they saw one. Variations of “teach him!” “The Son!” and other much more specific suggestions were being shouted from all sides in Datho and Basic.  Terror was laughing hard, leaning on the witch by his side. Blind or not, he sensed what was happening.

“About time!” he said, his pointed teeth gleaming in the firelight.

Saxon’s curses blistered the air; he struggled as hard as he could but to no avail. His buttocks were pale in the firelight, his erection obvious where it was pinned between his legs.

Maul came striding up and grabbed a fistful of the Mando’s hair, crouching over his back so he could snarl straight in the man’s ear.

“You can come with me now, and we can do this like civilized beings,” Maul said. “Or I can give you what you are asking for here, now, in front of everyone.”

He snapped his hips forward and ground his erection into Saxon’s ass.

 _Force I’m so hard I’m already knotting_ Maul thought. A dark primal part of him hoped Gar said yes, so he could take him now- like this-

 _It’s_ _Dathomir,_ he thought. _I only think these things here_.

_My Saxon, my right hand, submit so we can leave this place!_

“Answer me!” Maul snarled “Is this what you want?”

Saxon’s eyes were white-rimmed and he was panting hard. He shook his head, just the tiniest gesture of negation. Maul let go of him through the Force and stood up. But not before Saxon’s hips stuttered helplessly up against Maul’s.

When he turned over, Saxon’s eyes sought Maul’s. There was no sound but his harsh breathing and the crackle of the fire. A log fell with a crumple and a jet of sparks, breaking the spell. Saxon’s shaking hands reached for the shreds of his trousers.

“Take this,” Maul said, hauling off his cloak. “My speeder is behind the Temple- get your belongings and meet me there.”

Saxon stood and pulled the cloak on with fumbling fingers. Maul watched the Mando stumble off then looked around at those around the fire. One by one they all nodded to him.

“Go get your _muk’tar_ , Maul,” Dena said, her eyes shining with laughter, “you’ve made him wait long enough.” There was general laughter at this and Maul covered his eyes. _Muk’tar_ \- a lover, In particular, the male chosen by a witch. They all knew. Of course they did. _Is this what family means?_

“I didn't know the Son was going to have a Choosing or I would have kicked Saxon to pieces two weeks ago!” Terror crowed, his lined face wreathed in smiles. The others laughed loud and long at this. _Al’muk’tar Um’chindi Maul._

 _Yes,_ _This is exactly what family is._ Maul could almost see Savage. His brother, hunt leader before his Choosing, would be sitting right by the fire, passing the flask with Terror and Crush. _I am glad you have them to watch over you._ Maul turned to follow the way Saxon had gone. He had a call to make first.

In the dark alcove of the Temple the holo came up bright blue and clear. Qi’ra was frowning.

“Where are you? I can barely see you,” she said.

“I’m out by the space port,” Maul said. He realized he had no idea what to say, how to ask. “Qi’ra, this… thing… between us- you said it wouldn’t change?”

Her face remained puzzled but she nodded. He knew that face; she was waiting for him to ask.

“Saxon tried to run off,” Maul said. Her face cleared and she smiled fondly.

“Did you drag him back?”

“Just now- he was in the village,” he thought about saying something about Trample but decided that was too much.

“Are you calling me to ask if you can bed him?”

“Yes.” Sometimes the shortest answer was the best. He had never offered an excuse in his life- he wasn’t going to start now. Without his cloak it was cold in the wind; he curled himself more tightly into the corner.

“If he isnt good to you I will kill him myself,” Qi’ra said and Maul drew back in surprise. The holo wobbled and he saw she was grinning. It was a joke. _Do not deceive yourself brother. She is a loyal one, but hard as the stars. She would slice Saxon to ribbons if needed._

A fierce pride swelled in Maul’s heart. _My Qi’ra. My lovely, ruthless Qi’ra. She and Saxon both- muk’tari um’chindi._

“Now what are you smiling about?” she asked. Maul shook himself.

“You make me happy,” he said simply. Her laughter rang out in the alcove.

“Be good to him too, Maul,” she admonished. “It was cruel, what happened before. You have a wrong to right here.”

“Yes, Qi’ra,” he said with a bow. His hearts were beginning to speed up, anticipating what was coming.

“Good night Lord Maul,” she said softly and Maul shivered. _Force, she is across the galaxy and she does this to me._

“Good night Lady Qi’ra.”

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-  


Maul flicked the lights on with the Force as he and Saxon entered his quarters. It made sense to come back to this place where they had their momentary… whatever it was. Maul poured them both another drink, thinking they had earned it.

Saxon took the offered drink without a word. Maul’s cloak fit him surprisingly well. His back was straight as a spear even if he wouldn’t meet Maul’s eye. Maul stood watching him, taking his time to look Saxon head to toe.  

Force knew where the Mando had planned to sneak off to- there was no disguising who and what he was.

The pale skin, blue eyes and nearly white hair, the big shoulders and trim waist, the scars- anyone with an ounce of galactic travel would know him for a son of Mandalore. _He is good looking, for a male. And he has wanted me since I killed Vizla? How was I so blind?_

“Didn't think you’d come looking for me,” Saxon said, breaking the silence. The bitterness in his voice was hard to hear.

“I mistreated you,” Maul said.

“You did.” Gar raised his cup to Maul and took a long swallow. “I did not deserve it.”

“And yet, you still want me,” Maul said musingly. “I can feel it. Even now, even after what I did.”

“And what if I do?” Saxon snapped. “If you don’t like it then stay out of my fucking head.” He added a belated “my lord” through clenched teeth.

Maul stepped up and leaned into Gar’s ear.

“I still want you,” Maul said quietly, enunciating every word. Saxon clenched his eyes shut.

“Does Crimson Dawn know what you are doing right now?” He asked with a sneer. “Or will there be a bounty on my head tomorrow?”

“The lady Qi’ra and I understand that there can be room,” Maul said. He cleared his throat, trying to say this properly. It clearly mattered to Saxon. “She tells me that we have room in our… lives… for others.” _And she meant it. I can take care of them both. I Chose them both. I can be this man for them._

Saxon’s face was carefully blank. But there was no hiding the hope that surged in the Force.

“Then take your damn clothes off,” he snarled, throwing back the last of the liquor. Maul hesitated a moment then put down his glass. He pulled off his gloves and tossed them down on the table before pulling off his boots. Saxon stood with his arms crossed, his face expressionless.

Maul shrugged off his tunic, laying it onto a chair, followed quickly by the shirt he wore underneath. The room was warm but his skin pebbled with goosebumps all the same. Saxon’s eyes were taking on a hungry look and Maul felt a rumble of approval in the Force. He felt himself baring his teeth, excitement coiling in his navel. It felt like a fight was coming - a good fight.

“Go on,” Saxon said, his voice low and rough. Maul took a deep breath and pulled his pants and shorts off in one go. They joined his shirts on the chair. He stood straight and breathed deep. If Saxon wanted to give orders then Maul would allow it. For now. He was intensely curious of what Saxon had in mind.

“Matches the rest I see…” Gar said with a smile.

“What about you?” Maul said. “Does it all _match_?” There were limits, after all. Obeying Qi’ra was one thing- but Saxon would only get so much indulgence.

Saxon regarded him with a feral grin and began to pull his own clothes off. Maul was breathing hard through his nose by the time the man was done. Saxon stood with his hands on his hips.

“Well?” he asked with a tight smile. “Changing your mind?” Maul heard the defensive note underneath the question and shook his head.

“No,” Maul said. “I’ve just never looked at you properly.”

“And?” Saxon snapped, he was clearly uncomfortable. A red blush was starting on his cheeks, spreading down his pale throat and over his chest. Maul found he liked that and smiled, letting his gaze drag up and down over Saxon’s body again. Something was loosening in his chest, eagerness filling him where there had only been tight control before.

“I like the way you look,” Maul said. Saxon shook his head.

“I suppose I’m glad to hear that,” he said.

“You are well built,” Maul said. “And- aggressive.” He paused while he thought about it. “It will be different with you.”

“Than with Crimson Dawn? You’re bloody right it will,” Saxon said.

Maul stepped up and kissed him.

If Qi’ra made Maul careful, treating her like something fine and precious and breakable- then Gar Saxon was the opposite. Their kiss, hot and messy, hard and full of teeth, quickly turned into a scuffle. They ended up on the floor next to the bed- having barely made it through the door. Again Saxon had Maul flat on his back, biting and licking at his neck while he twisted the Zabrak’s nipples and ground their hips together. Maul was moaning open mouthed, desperate. The Mando sat up, straddling Maul’s hips and pinched both nipples and pulled, nearly lifting the Zabrak off the floor. Maul’s back arched under Saxon’s hands.

“I won’t be gentle with you; I’ve waited too long,” Saxon said against Maul’s ear before sinking his teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Maul laughed out loud at this.  
“Gentle? You forget who I am,” Maul said.

Maul rolled the Mando under him and dragged his open mouth down Saxon’s chest. He took one rosy little nipple in his mouth and sucked, heedless of teeth. The sounds coming from Saxon’s lips were only spurring Maul on. The Mando gripped Maul’s dorsal horn, pulling him closer, groaning affirmations between clenched teeth.

They ground their hips together, clambering onto the bed, kicking covers everywhere. Finally they were naked and pressed against each other. There was no sound but their harsh breaths and the wind outside the balcony. Maul ran his hands all over Gar’s scarred body, drinking in the shape of him, the thick hard belly, the broad chest. The little trail of blonde and white hairs over his chest and down over his navel to the patch around the long pink column of his cock. There was a thick string of clear fluid dangling from the slit at the top and Maul’s mouth went dry with want.

When Gar rolled on top Maul didn't fight it, allowing Saxon to pin his commander down by the wrists.

“You ever been with a man, my lord?” Saxon asked as he sat up on Maul’s hips. Their cocks were rubbing together and Saxon took them in his hands and squeezed them, jerking both in his scarred fists.

“You know I have not,” Maul said, his mind short circuiting over the feel of Gar’s silky cock against his. The Mando’s cock was thinner than Maul’s but longer, the head dark pink. And of course Saxon had no knot. Maul’s was already swelling, making his skin itch and burn with the need to _thrust, push, force_.

“That’s right,” Saxon said. He leaned in and kissed Maul’s mouth, long and slow now. His tongue was blunt and forceful. He had none of Qi’ra’s skill or finesse.

“I’ll teach you. I’m gonna be so good to you, you’ll see,” he said, his words slurred with want. Maul was groaning and trying not to come between their bellies.

Saxon stopped a moment and looked down into Maul’s eyes. He was panting, his lust a roar in the Force.

“I usually,” He ducked his head. “I usually- I like burying myself in some young thing and breeding them up. I don’t usually take a…  a man in me.”

His words sent an electric shock straight to Maul’s cock.

“But with you,” Gar paused, suddenly serious. He touched Maul’s face. “With you I will do anything. I’ll spread my legs for you, I’ll suck you dry. I’ll do anything - anything.” His voice hitched as he said it.

“You can, with me,” Maul hesitated. Did he even know what he was asking? “I want it all- everything.”  He summoned the oil Qi’ra had given him from its shelf and handed it to Saxon. The Mando growled appreciatively when he opened it, rubbing a little between his fingers.

“Krell nuts…” he said. “Your woman has expensive tastes.”

The phrase “your woman” shot through Maul like a blaster bolt. Was Qi’ra really his _?_ No, she had chosen him, once he proved himself. That explained much when he thought about it. _It was certainly how_ -

Maul was snatched back to the present when a stream of cold oil trickled down onto the head of his prick, mixing with the precum already dripping there.

“Now,” Saxon said quietly. “Sit up.” Maul did, trying to ignore how his cock rubbed against Saxon’s while he moved. Saxon wrapped an arm around the back of Maul’s neck and slid the other between them, gripping both of their cocks in one hand. Maul made an awkward gasping noise and bucked his hips hard.

“Easy now,” Saxon said. He leaned in and kissed Maul’s lips, beginning to stroke their pricks up and down, his grip merciless.

“I can feel that knot of yours,” he murmured. “Can’t say I’m looking forward to you sticking it in me.” He dragged his thumb under the head of Maul’s cock, wringing it in his strong fingers.

“You want it,” Maul gasped. “I can see it.”

Maul was kissing Saxon’s mouth desperately, messy, making little whines in his throat. Saxon had a grip on his dorsal horn and was stroking it- just a bit too hard, making Maul shiver. He ran his own hands over Saxon’s back, down to his buttocks which he grabbed and kneaded, shoving his hips up into Saxon’s grip.

“Yes, anything for you ...wanna take care of you, take such good care of you...” Saxon was mumbling into Maul’s mouth, kissing along his jaw and up to his ear.

“I’ll be so good to you- you’ll see,” he breathed, his hand around their cocks speeding up.

Saxon began squeezing their cocks together, sliding his oiled hand back and forth around them both, turning his wrist as he stroked up and down. Maul felt his orgasm building again, faster this time, like a wave rushing up from his fingertips.

“That’s it my lord, come for me,” Saxon gasped into Maul’s mouth. Maul bucked his hips once, twice and came, spurting up between Saxon’s fingers. Come splattered up against Saxon’s chest, almost to his chin and the Mando grinned, a pleased growl rising in his chest. Saxon’s hands, trained over decades of handling weapons and fighting, squeezed down hard on Maul’s knot making the Zabrak shout and arch his back, cursing and begging in both Mando’a and Datho. He worked Maul’s knot in a steady rhythm, wringing out every last drop.

Maul sagged backwards, flat onto his back with a moan, his hips still stuttering slightly into Saxon’s fist. The Mando let him go and climbed off of him, rolling onto his back besides the former Sith. After a moment Maul rolled to his side and up on one elbow. His face was hot and flushed and his lips felt swollen. Saxon was idly stroking his own cock, looked at Maul with a dreamy smile. He cocked a brow and the Zabrak nodded, his body sluggish and warm. He clambered up to straddle Saxon, the reverse of their position a moment before. Slowly Maul leaned forward and dipped the tip of his tongue in his own cum, the white streak that crossed Saxon’s right pectoral muscle. He paused for a moment, tasting himself. Strong, sweet. Maul liked it. With a soft sound he licked the line of cum up, slurping along Saxon’s chest, leaving a long wet patch.

More eagerly now he sought out the other places where he had sprayed onto the Mando, licking and sucking up his own seed. Saxon held up his hand and Maul pushed his face into the wide palm, slurping and mouthing it clean. The oil only added to the taste. Maul sucked each of Saxon’s fingers, then returned to his chest, licking harder, worrying the skin with his teeth, his lips making wet smacking sounds. Distantly he was aware that he was drooling and slurping over Saxon’s nipples, sucking hard enough that the Mando arched off the bed with a hiss. Saxon tried to pull away but Maul shoved him down with the Force, mouthing along his collarbones and down between the broad planes of his chest, trailing his tongue in the crevice there. Saxon was making little whining grunts as Maul worked his way down, chasing the taste of the two of them and the oil down to Saxon’s cock. He paused, his hearts pounding, and looked up at Saxon. The Mando’s eyes were wide and he was biting his swollen lips.

Maul licked slowly all the way up Gar’s cock, tasting his own cum, mixed in the the sweet oil. He took the head in his mouth, sucking gently. It was silky soft and for a moment Maul closed his eyes and enjoyed how it filled his mouth, how good it felt on his tongue. Saxon let out a strangled moan, high pitched and needy and Maul smiled. He tried to suck in as much as he could, forcing the shaft down, extending his tongue to reach more.

Precome was bubbling out of Gar’s slit, bitter and strong. Maul moaned happily and slurped in as much as he could. The world narrowed down to Saxon’s cock sliding over his lips, Saxon’s trembling thighs.  He buried his face in Saxon’s crotch, sucking on the delicate skin of his testicles, laving them with his tongue.

From miles away he thought he heard Saxon cursing but he didn’t care. He licked hard at Saxon’s perineum, scraping it with his teeth. _Will he let me bite him? Maybe not now- but I want to. His skin is so soft it’s -_

His reverie was interrupted by Saxon grabbing him by his horns and yanking him up. With a snarl Saxon forced Maul’s mouth up over his cock and pushed him down as far as he could go. Maul let his teeth graze slightly to remind Saxon to mind his manners. The Mando grunted, releasing Maul’s head to clutch at the sheets. Maul straightened up, looking down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He could taste Saxon’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. But it wasn’t enough.

“I want more,” Maul said. Saxon’s face was flushed and his eyes half closed. He whined and nodded, reaching  for the oil again. Something rough and needful was building in Maul’s chest- he wanted more- he wanted-

“More,” Maul said again, gauging his feelings, trying to sense what were his thoughts and what were Saxon’s. The Mando’s cock was hard under Maul’s ass, the head nudging up behind his balls. The former Sith began to rock his hips, taking advantage of the saliva and oil. The head of Saxon’s cock caught on Maul’s hole for a moment, making the Zabrak shudder. Memories of Qi’ra, of licking her there- Force, he understood now.

Saxon pulled Maul down into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Maul’s torso, running his hands down Maul’s back.

“Let me,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you- let me make it good for you.” Saxon’s voice was desperate, harsh against Maul’s ear. “I’ll be so good to you, make it so good.”

He grabbed Maul’s ass with both hands, kneading and squeezing.

“Just lay here, lay on me, let me-”

Saxon’s fingers, covered in the oil, stroked over Maul’s anus and the Zabrak went boneless with a long groan. Saxon stroked again and again and maul shivered and whined, his leg jerking helplessly as the servos in his cybers misinterpreted the signals from his stuttering brain.

Saxon sat up and pulled the former Sith onto his lap, relishing the cold metal of Maul’s cybers around his waist. He pushed Maul backwards until the Zabrak was flat on his back. His spread thighs in Saxon’s lap felt  too heavy to move. The man’s fingers rubbed along Maul’s abdomen, down around his soft cock and under his testicles. They left a trail of goosebumps as they went. Saxon’s thumb circled Maul’s hole, slow and steady. The sensation was making the Zabrak shiver. Every now and then Saxon would add more oil, and the tip of his thumb would nudge into Maul’s opening, pushing the outer ring.

“Relax for me, My Lord, let me do this,” Saxon said and Maul nodded frantically.

When Saxon finally pierced his opening with a finger Maul sucked in a breath. The strangeness of it, the sensation of wrongness- having something inside his body- was hard to bear. His nerves were firing up and down his spine as Saxon slowly moved his finger in and out. He added more and more oil, pulling out to circle the rim with firm strokes before pushing in again- two fingers this time.

Just when the sense of intrusion was becoming too much, and Maul was making high pitched whines of distress, Saxon curled his fingers inside and _stroked_. Maul saw white and his hips bucked.

“Prostate,” Saxon purred. Maul nodded. _I am not ignorant, just inexper- oh FORCE -_ Maul’s thoughts cut off like a switch when Saxon did it again.

“Feels good? One day I’ll make you come just like this, on my fingers.” Every word was shooting sparks up Maul’s spine.

Saxon’s view was straight out his wildest dreams. Maul’s hips were sprawled in his lap, thick cock leaking freely all over his hard belly. The pale skin of Saxon’s fingers, buried in the pulsing red rim of Maul’s ass made him squeeze his own cock with his free hand- hard enough to prevent him from coming.

The Zabrak’s head was rolling side to side and he was making the most heavenly sounds. Saxon was shaking with want at every whine and moan. Watching his commander, the Son of Dathomir, fall apart, fists kneading the sheets, goosebumps all over the red and black skin- it was almost too much. Saxon forced himself to calm down, slow down, be gentle. His own prick was so hard it was throbbing with his heartbeat.

He had three fingers inside Maul now- nudging his prostate, tugging on his rim, scissoring his fingers and twisting his wrist. Maul was trying to lift up- to push back against Saxon’s hand.

“Easy, easy my lord,” Saxon said, unable to stand it any longer. “Sit up.”

He disentangled himself from Maul’s legs and turned to sit back against the headboard, his legs straight. He guided a shaking Maul back onto his lap, sitting up this time.

“Are you ready for me?” Saxon said roughly. Maul nodded, licking his lips as he rocked his hips helplessly.

“Then lean forward and arch your back. Hold onto my shoulders if you have to,” Saxon said, his cock twitching in anticipation.  

He guided the weeping head of his cock to Maul’s entrance. The Zabrak’s eyes were locked with his, his arms trembling on Saxon’s shoulders.

“Now,” Saxon said, “go down slowly.”.

He slid his hands down Maul’s thighs and stopped just above the caps of Maul’s prosthetics. The durasteel knees on either side of his hips kept Saxon pinned tight. Maul balanced perfectly of course, his control over his body, real and artificial, was absolute. Saxon let out a slow breath watching the Zabrak work himself over Saxon’s cock. Maul’s belly and thighs were trembling, as nervous as Trample had been. And the resemblance was there. _Trample will look like this someday,_ Saxon thought dizzily. _If he lives this long._ Every scar on Maul’s body, the slabs of muscle in his torso, his heavy shoulders, the crags of his face- Maul was nothing like the pretty young things Saxon usually topped. But the look of  uncertainty was the same and Saxon made the same soothing sounds and firm strokes of his palms over sweaty skin.

“Oh,” Maul grunted as Saxon’s head breached him. It was a ragged sound, part grunt part sob. Maul froze, his face screwed up in concentration. Saxon held his breath, thinking of every possible thing except how tight his commander was and how many times Saxon had imagined _this very thing_ as he sprayed his bunk at night.

He wanted nothing more than to grab Maul’s waist and shove the Zabrak onto his cock. But he wanted this to be good, _needed_ it to be good, so instead he kept his hands still and let Maul work himself down in agonizing slowness.

For Maul the sensation was like nothing he imagined. The time spent rocking on Saxon’s fingers were nothing like this. The Mando’s cock was like iron, unyielding but silky soft. Maul lowered himself in tiny increments, breathing hard through his nose and making helpless little moans. The Mando kept his eyes locked with Maul’s, endearments and curses falling from his lips in turn. _That’s it, slowly, slowly. Breathe, my lord. I’ve got you. You’re so fucking soft, so tight for me._

With a groan Maul sank in the last few inches until he was fully seated in the cup of Saxon’s lap. The Mando’s arms slowly reached around him, holding him so their chests were pressed together. A grunt of pain slipped from Maul’s lips and Saxon pulled his mouth down for a kiss. The kissing was wet and rough but it gave Maul time to relax, to adjust to having Saxon inside him.

Maul’s entire being was focused down into the stretch of his opening and the fullness in his gut. His whole body had broken into shivers and sweat at the same time. _The pain is not what I expected. But Force it’s good._  His own cock was so hard it hurt, dribbling precum freely. The friction of it, sliding against Saxon’s belly was sending sparks of pleasure down his spine to his hole. He moaned again, rolling his head back, mouth open.

“sshhhhhhhhh, don’t move my lord, don’t move,” Saxon said. He was barely rocking his hips, just shifting the Zabrak back and forth, his arms tight around Maul’s back.

“Force, you’re tight,” the Mando said through gritted teeth. “I’m not going to last long…” Maul drew in a ragged breath and shook his head. His hips stuttered, trying to push his straining prick against Saxon, seeking the friction for his own orgasm.

Maul kept rolling his hips as his hole grew accustomed to the stretch.

“Oh Force,” he said through clenched teeth.  “Oh Force- yes.”

Saxon was whining and mouthing at Maul’s throat. The pressure built up again and Maul rocked harder, rolling his hips helplessly. Saxon squeezed him tighter, pinning Maul’s cock between them. That was all Maul needed, his orgasm crashing through him as he thrust himself against Saxon’s hard belly, his cum boiling up between them. Saxon came with a bellow, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Maul could feel him spurting into his ass, bucking against Maul’s prostate. Maul came again; his cock squirted out the watery milk from his prostate so hard he cried out in pain.  

Their lips mashed together as they came down, moaning and sighing against each other. The kissing was messy and awkward, but felt better than anything Saxon could remember.

Maul let out a sigh of relief as he lifted himself off of Saxon’s softening prick, rolling onto his back. He grabbed Saxon’s arm and hauled the human down and into his arms. Saxon shifted so his back was against Maul’s chest and let out a shuddering sigh. Maul didn't speak, but held Saxon tightly, his face pressed against the Mando’s neck.

After a moment Saxon cleared his throat, uncertain what to do.

“Lord Maul?” he asked hesitantly. “Are you- was that- good? For you?” He couldn't think of a better way to ask. Saxon’s thinking wasn’t at its finest between the drinking and this stunning turn of events. His commander nodded against his neck and planted a kiss against his shoulder. It would have to do, answer-wise. Gar couldn’t make himself ask anything else.

Maul hurt. There was no escaping it. But he thought it was a kind of pain he could grow to crave. And that was unnerving. So he said nothing as he held the big Mando in his arms, thinking about what had happened, and what it meant- if anything. _He was inside me. Is that what it’s like for Qi’ra? No wonder she likes to stay in control._ The vulnerability of it, the way Saxon had held his gaze as Maul impaled himself… Maul shuddered. _He was inside me, inside my body. I was defenseless. And I want it again._ But perhaps not too soon. He felt… drained, and deeply shaken. The word ‘vulnerable’ slid into his mind again and he pushed it away. Something had been taken from him, he was exposed, opened- _I want him again. Force, I want it all again._

“Lord Maul?” Saxon asked again. Maul felt the Mando’s concern in the Force. He kissed Saxon again and squeezed him to reassure him further.

“It was good, Saxon,” he rumbled. “I am deciding how long I should wait before I let you do that again.”

Saxon’s whole body jerked and he pulled Maul’s hand to his mouth and kissed his commander’s palm. Maul bit the back of his neck a little, enough to make Saxon shiver, then licked him firmly on the same spot. He remained awake, shifting a little and wincing, but thinking about the connection between them, and Qi’ra.

The next morning they sat contentedly on the patio, shoulder to shoulder, wrapped in Maul’s cloak and watching the dawn light spread over the valley. Their breaths combined with the steam from their cups in the cold air. Saxon was quiet, a peaceful hum in the Force that made Maul curiously happy. He was glad he could give that to his lieutenant. They drank their kaf in silence, content to just sit there.

“I want you again,” Saxon said. He was studying his cup, attempting to be nonchalant. But in the Force he was excited, aroused and… uneasy. Maul looked at him. Images were flashing in and out of Saxon’s thinking, images that had Maul’s jaw tightening and a low rumble building in his chest.

“I can tell,” Maul said, nipping Saxon’s ear.

“Are you in my head?” Saxon asked, turning his face to be kissed. His thoughts grew more specific and Maul laughed.

“You don’t have to think so hard, Saxon,” he drawled, “I’m not deaf.” Maul ran his tongue over Saxon’s jaw. It was scratchy with stubble. “Let’s go back in.”

They rolled around in bed, kissing and pushing against each other. Maul’s senses were spinning. It was not like with Qi’ra at all. Saxon was rough, clumsy in his arousal and prone to shoving. The more he pushed Maul the harder Maul pushed back. He could feel what Gar wanted, and it amused him that this was how Saxon was choosing to show him.

“You are trying to provoke me,” Maul said, shoving Saxon over onto his back. The Mando looked up at him, cocking his chin, the challenge clear in his eyes. Maul laughed.

“I am not so easily manipulated,” he said. He leaned close to Saxon’s ear.

“I can see what you want. And why,” he purred and Saxon started, blushing furiously. “When was the last time _anyone_ was stronger than you?”

Saxon’s eyes were blown wide, the blue barely visible around his darkened pupils. His lips were red and swollen and he was flushed from sternum to hairline. Maul leaned down and caught one of the man’s nipples in his mouth, Sucking hard and worrying the thick muscle underneath with his teeth.

“Answer me!” he snapped and Saxon arched his back against Maul’s mouth, exposing his throat to his commander. Maul was unable to resist, millions of years of evolution made him snap forward, closing his jaws around Saxon’s throat, a growl vibrating loud in his chest. He didn’t bite down but _held_ , feeling the pounding of the Mando’s pulse against the flat of his tongue.

Saxon whined and went limp but he nodded.

“Yes, I like… that you’re strong. Stronger than me. No one is ever stronger than me,” Saxon was babbling, his hips bucking upwards, seeking some kind of friction for his weeping cock.

“Mmm,” Maul said, lifting his mouth off of Saxon’s throat. “I can see it in your mind. But tell me anyway.”

Saxon sat up, his face solemn.

“I like power,” Gar whispered. “I like to be held down and _fucked_ , but I need a lover who is stronger than me.” Maul growled and bit Saxon’s ear, just enough to grip it tight.

“You’re stronger than any of the others have been,” Saxon whispered, his voice shaking slightly at the end, his own arousal making his back arch. Saxon shuddered and whined again, tilting his head to allow Maul access to his throat.

Maul didn’t need to be told twice, He lunged forward, toppling Saxon onto his back. His hands slid down to Saxon’s thighs. Saxon groaned as Maul shoved his thighs apart and up, lifting his hips off the bed, almost folding him in half. Saxon was panting, his cock already leaking. Maul’s eyes were dark and predatory and Saxon’s whole body responded. He arched hard and raised his hands above his head.

Maul reared back, his eyes full of throat, belly, open thighs. _I like being held down and fucked- a lover who is stronger than me._ Maul summoned the bottle of oil without looking- it slapped into his palm and splashed all over Saxon’s upturned thighs.  Maul smeared it down over Saxon’s hole with shaking fingers. The Mando’s opening was the same dark pink as the head of his cock. Shining with oil it was twitching and squeezing in a way that Maul felt in his own opening, still painful from yesterday.

Maul was not making decisions. His instincts were howling at him and he sank into them completely. The hard planes of Saxon’s abdomen, his wide blue eyes, his lips swollen and open- these were feeding something dark in Maul’s nature. He grabbed the Mando up with the Force and flipped him over, crushing his shoulders into the mattress with a garbled shout. Maul grabbed Saxon’s hips and pulled them up. Saxon was struggling, trying to twist his body, kick Maul off. The Force signature from the Mando was nothing but excitement and arousal. _I like being held down, fucked. Fucked._ Well Maul would give him what he wanted. Power poured in,  swelled and rose, billowing out in every direction. Distantly he heard the windows crack and something topple off a shelf. He yanked Saxon’s legs down, crushing his whole body flat on the mattress. Maul climbed on, straddling the human’s upper thighs. He dug the heels of his hands into Saxon’s cheeks and pushed them apart. A few stuttering thrusts between Saxon’s cheeks covered Maul’s cock in oil, barely, but enough.

Saxon shouted a curse as Maul drove his cock into his entrance, piercing past the pink rim and shoving his whole length home in one motion. Saxon was bellowing in anger and pain, flailing madly against the invisible hands that held him. Maul lay down on Saxon’s back, too shaken by the sensations _soft, tight, hot, wet,_ to thrust. He nuzzled at the back of Saxon’s head under his ear. His lieutenant was panting, open mouthed, his eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to Maul’s length inside him.

“I can feel how much you want this, Saxon,” Maul said through gritted teeth. Saxon snarled, thrashing under Maul’s weight. But there was a small smile at the corner of his mouth he couldn’t seem to get rid of.

“Please, Lord Maul,” Saxon’s voice broke as Maul got a good grip in Saxon’s hair, hauling his head up.

“Ask for it, Gar Saxon,” Maul snarled. “Ask for what you want.”

Maul rolled his hips slowly, testing how much give there was. Saxon was tight, so tight. Maul felt like he was being gripped in a fist.

“Take me, My lord, f-fuck me,”

“You want me to hurt you?” The desire was loud in the Force. But he wanted Saxon to say it- Maul’s control was slipping. Soon enough he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

“Yes, yes, do it,” Gar was babbling.

He groaned and ground down a little, shifting his hips left and right to get in closer. Saxon made a strangled sound, flexing his thighs and lower back, trying to move.

“You said you never let anyone fuck you,” Maul said.

“Not many,” Saxon gasped. Maul could feel Saxon’s hole relaxing slightly as he adjusted, as the Zabrak continued to keep his movements small.

“Who?” Maul asked. “Pre Vizla? Did he break you in?”

Saxon stiffened with shock but then a feral grin crossed his features as he shook his head. Intuition lit in Maul’s mind.

“But you wanted him to,” he said. Saxon moaned and nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut.

The sensations in Maul’s cock were firing nerves along every part of his body. He moaned and pulled out slowly until just his head was inside Saxon’s opening. Saxon hissed in pain. Maul bit the back of his neck, just hard enough to bruise. Saxon’s hole spasmed and squeezed as Maul pushed back in.

“I’m glad I killed him then,” Maul snarled. “He was unworthy. Unworthy of Death Watch, unworthy of the Darksaber, unworthy of _you._ ” He pushed and pulled, relishing how tight Gar was. _No one but me. He is mine. This is mine. If I have to breed him on the altar to the mother I will. Muk’tari um’chindi. A’alik Muk’tarum um’chindi. He is mine. Qi’ra belongs only to herself. Saxon is mine. Mine!_

“You are mine,” he said aloud, “No one else’s!” He rolled his hips smoothly, rocking front and back. Gar was nodding frantically.

“Yours. Yes. Always. Oh Force! Harder,” the Mando said through clenched teeth. “Harder!”

Maul reared up, levering himself to his knees so he could drive his cock straight down. Darkness seemed to tighten around him as he thrust. He bit the Mando hard on the shoulder. _Mine, fuck him, hurt him, breed him, mine mine-_ It felt good, so good to give in. Saxon shouted as Maul shifted his hips, his cock rubbing over Saxon’s engorged prostate. He could feel it, a hard little knot along his shaft. Maul did it again, and again, snapping his hips hard as he could into Saxons struggling body. He was so close...

“Going... to knot,” he snarled. Saxon nodded frantically; he was bellowing in the Force: _Yes my lord yes yes yes yes_  

Maul sensed the coiled energy in Saxon; the Mando was close, so close… His shoulders were bulging where he gripped the headboard and he was grunting with every push. His hole was lush, soft, but broiling

Maul let go and buried himself into that heat with a shout, coming hard, spurt after spurt shaking him from head to toe. Maul’s knot swelled faster than he believed possible- he barely shoved it home before it was too big. He felt the grip on his knot suddenly spasm as Saxon came as well. They both collapsed forward, their breathing harsh. Pleasure rolled through Maul in huge waves. All he could do was roll his face against Saxon’s broad shoulders. _Mine._

-0-0-0-

Saxon was dozing, feeling better than he had in ages. The last two days had gone parsecs towards healing his pain. His commander was pacing through fighting forms, humming quietly. Maul was dressed. Saxon was definitely not. The morning light, pouring in through the open doors was casting a pink glow over everything. The cold air didn't seem to bother Maul. His eyes were closed and he was moving gently through a series of complex forms, balancing on his hands as much as his feet.

Saxon forced himself up as Maul finished.

The Mando could feel his commander’s eyes on him as he dressed.

“You wear my marks well,” Maul purred, fetching Saxon a cup of Kaf from the carafe on the table. Saxon knew he was blushing as he glanced down. The marks of Maul’s mouth, his hands, his belt, covered Saxon’s pale skin in varying shades of pink and red. _I look like a map of Dathomir._ He thought and shook his head.

“It isn’t fair,” he said, pulling on his shirt. He shoved his feet into his boots and walked over to where Maul was holding out the cup.

“What?” Maul said.

“I can beat you black and blue and it doesn't show,” Saxon said. He reached out and gripped one of Maul’s buttocks, squeezing it hard. Maul’s hiss of pain was very satisfying, but Saxon wished Maul’s skin and tattoos would show the bites on Maul’s neck, the places where Saxon had bruised his flesh with his fingers and palms, the stripes he had laid across Maul’s backside with his ammo belt.

“We both know what happened, isn’t that enough?” Maul said.

“Agree,” Saxon said with a grin. “But it _looks_ very one sided.” He squeezed again and Maul grunted, stepping away. The Zabrak raised a finger and grinned. _He looks no more than 25 when he smiles,_ Saxon thought, appalled at how affected he was.

Before Maul could speak a Death Watch courier came running in, calling his name.

Saxon was glad he was dressed though the smell and look of the room explained exactly what they had been doing. The courier was staring, not even pretending not to, and Saxon sighed. The entire garrison would know by the end of the day.

“Spit it out boy!” he barked. The courier startled and snapped a hasty salute to Maul.

“A message my lord, K3 told me to bring it directly to you,” the boy said, averting his eyes when Maul glared at him. He held out a data carrier. The head of Shadow Collective snatched the flimsy and began to read. Saxon was opening his mouth to berate the private when it felt like every scrap of air was sucked out of the room. Instinct made him throw himself flat but the private wasn’t so lucky. Every pane of glass in the suites exploded at once, shards everywhere, slashing the poor courier where he stood. He fell dead at Maul’s feet, blood fountaining from the wound in his throat. Saxon threw his arms over his head, shouting in fear. Objects were rocketing off the shelves and tables and flying in the vortex around Maul.

“Lord Maul!” Saxon shouted. “Stop! Stop!”

Maul’s pupils had narrowed down to tiny points and his face was twisted in rage. He turned his head to Saxon like a bad droid, slowly and with a slight shake. Everything in the room dropped to the ground, the stifling crush suddenly disappearing.

“Ready my ship, and meet me on the launchpad with 12 men.” His commander’s voice was barely intelligible but Saxon heard and sprinted out the door at a dead run.

On the Gauntlet Saxon worked up the nerve to ask.

“The men are settled, my Lord.   … What happened?”

“The Pykes have Qi’ra,” Maul snapped. “A message from her emergency push.”

“Are they mad? How-”

“They are taking her to Tatooine.” That meant Jabba. Saxon whistled. He doubted the Hutt’s grasping hands touched this stupidity however. More likely the Pykes hoped to bargain. Gar looked down at his commander. Maul was drumming his fingers on the console, his other hand clenching and unclenching.

Saxon put a hand on Maul’s shoulder and squeeze tight. _I’m sorry. We will make them pay._

Maul rubbed a horn against Saxon’s wrist but said nothing.

“I’ll tell the lads to get the sand caps for their boosters, then.”

-0-0-0-0-

To the naked eye the Pyke convey was no more than a dust trail over the dunes. Saxon raised his binoculars, confirming the intelligence the scouts had brought. The captives were in the lead vehicle, their heat signatures obvious. The other three speeders were nothing but Pyke enforcers. Well, their welcome would be a warm one then.

He shifted the binoculars down to the road, where a lone figure waited, cloak billowing in the wind. The wind was getting stronger. A Sandstorm- the Yipam as the Tuskens called it- was building fast out of the wastes. Shifting the binocs in that direction, Saxon watched the wall of red and brown as it rolled towards them.

The three points of his observation line were rapidly converging. The Pykes would reach Maul first. But the storm wasn’t far behind.

Qi’ra was not afraid. She should have been, she realized that. But she wasn’t. When her ship had dropped out of hyperspace into a Pyke ambush she had merely shook her head. Signaling to her small crew not to resist she glanced at the comms- jammed of course. Qi’ra sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Andros, I am sorry we won’t be home in time for your daughter’s ceremony,” she said, tapping in the code to the emergency signal push.

“It’s fine my lady, I don’t think we will be much delayed,” Andros said. The other two crewmembers chuckled. Andros let out a low whistle. “It’s almost worth it for what he will do to them.”

Qi’ra nodded and engaged the Push. The lights flickered as the power surged.

“I suspect we won’t have to wait to find out.” Qi’ra said, glancing at the datafeed. “That signal went directly to Dathomir. Now: wipe the droids and scuttle the ship- they are sending a shuttle.”

And now, as they sped across Tatooine’s flatlands, Qi’ra was more concerned with the coming storm than what the Pykes would do to her. It _was_ worrying that they had come to Jabba- had the old gangster set this up? She doubted it. But none of that mattered. Crimson Dawn would have an answer for that too. Once all this wrapped up.

“This isn’t going to go well for you,” she said to Tra’Liv in a conversational voice. “You know that, right? You know what he will do to you?”

He ignored her. Her captors were babbling to each other and shouting at the pilot to go faster, pointing to the coming storm. Tra’Liv was loudest of all, smacking the poor man across the head and shoulders.

So the pilot could be forgiven for failing to notice the being directly in their road, barely a shimmering line at first, but rapidly coming clearer. Qi’ra smiled. _I’m glad he didn't make me wait too long._ One of the Pykes saw and shouted a warning to the pilot who swerved wildly sideways, trying to avoid hitting the being in the road. They spun a few times and came to a stop facing the way they had come with a crunch of broken repulsors. So they had a perfect view as Death Watch commandos came flying out from behind the red stones- firing rockets and triggering mines hidden in the road.

In less time than would be believed the three other speeders in the convoy were flaming wrecks and the Death Watch Mando’s were circling above them.

“You should let me go,” Qi’ra said to Tra’Liv. The head of the Pyke syndicate was shouting incoherently at his men, waving a blaster as they worked the doors open. “You know what will happen to you if I am injured,” Qi’ra continued reasonably. “You really should let me - oh dear. Too late...”

The entire side of the speeder tore off with a crumpling roar just as the wall of sand came bellowing over the dune behind them. The last thing Qi’ra saw before squeezing her eyes shut was the red glow of Maul’s saber igniting as he charged forward. She caught a glimpse of his face, contorted with rage, and then the sand came and she wrapped her arms around her head to protect her eyes.

She could hear nothing beyond the roar of the wind and the all encompassing hiss of sand against speeder and stone. When Maul’s hand landed on her shoulder she resisted the urge to smile. _I never doubted. I would kiss him but we’d be spitting out sand for a week._

She was jostled and shoved, passed hand to hand until suddenly the wind stopped and she cautiously raised her head. They were in the lee of a large butte, but the sand was swirling even here. Someone jammed a helmet over her head and she sucked in a huge breath, the relief buckling her knees. The display showed everyone clearly, their outlines bright in the infrared. Maul was nowhere to be seen but Death Watch seemed unconcerned, walking her along the side of the butte and making laughing jokes she couldn't follow over the static in her comms.

They made it to the Gauntlet and inside the hold and still Maul was missing. Pulling off the helmet was a relief. Andros was rubbing a towel over his face, handed to him by Saxon. When Andros was done, Saxon wet it again and handed it to Qi’ra. She noticed he was bright red and wouldn’t meet her eye.

What was this now? Did he have something to do with- But then the big Mando turned and Qi’ra saw the bite mark on his neck, clear against his pale skin. _Of course! Maul had just called me when we were taken._ The urge to tease was strong but she couldn't bring herself to.

She felt the ship lift off and spun to look at Death Watch. Were they leaving Maul?

“He told us to meet him in the local settlement, my lady,” Saxon said, staring at the floor below her feet.

“Very well, get us under cover and then show me your commdeck-I have some business to conduct. And someone make me a kaf!” The rapidity with which her instructions were followed made Qi’ra feel right at home.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The storm had passed by the time Maul made his way to Mos Eisley. The speeder he had stolen from Jabba’s was sputtering alarmingly. Maul assumed it had is own weight of sand in the baffles by now. He left the speeder by the cantina, jerking his chin at the Jawas. _Take it, why not? I won’t need it now._ He had already spotted one of the Death Watch team, standing by the door to the spaceport. Maul paused a moment, brushing the sand off of his clothes, curling his lip in disgust where it stuck on the blood stains of his cloak. Jabba’s little receiving party had not put up much of a fight, but it had been messy in the swirling sands. At least Jabba would think… twice...

His hands slowed as he brushed. Something… he sensed… something… He turned slowly in a circle, trying to place what he was feeling. It wasn’t Qi’ra or Saxon, they were the other way. This was… As if by the Force the crowd and dust parted, and as it did Maul saw him. Walking along, talking animatedly to a little boy, was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Everything in the galaxy fell away. The only sound Maul could hear was his own breathing- his vision tunneled. There was no mistaking that presence in the Force- though it was muted, hidden.  The man was no more than two speeder lengths away, smiling down at the child- who was telling him some kind of story. They were close enough that Maul could see the white in Kenobi’s hair, the blue of his eyes as he laughed.

The boy shone like a star, a powerful Force user- there was no hiding _that_ light. But Kenobi…  

“Kenobi,” Maul said. It came out almost as a moan. He had last seen Kenobi- when? Mandalore? Yes. Maul had killed Satine Kryze and then- And then, Sidious had come, and Savage… No he would not think of that now. Here was Kenobi- looking old and battered but still as recognizable as Maul’s own reflection. He was right _there_. Little eddies of dust were still swirling around their feet but none appeared between Maul and Kenobi. The voices in Maul’s head, the avatars he had given his own thoughts- were shouting at him in every language he knew. Sidious loudest of all- which should have warned him but he didn't care- he didn't care.

_Kill him my apprentice! Kill him and come to me; take your place at my side, Kill him Maul!_

“Kenobi,” he said again, slightly louder this time. Oh Force, he was going to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi. At last, at last. It was happening- here and now- in a dusty street on Tatooine. He had no thoughts of Shadow Collective, no thoughts of Qi’ra or Saxon. Suddenly Maul was 21 again- staring at his enemy through the ray shield, waiting to complete his purpose.

The Master Jedi was looking around him, his senses alerted but not specifically yet. Maul’s hearts were pounding in his chest. His hand on his saber, he revealed himself in the Force- a silent shout to his enemy.

 _KENOBI!_ Even in his own mind it came out as a strangled scream of rage. Every ounce of hate and misery poured into a single name.  

 _Maul…_ The response was quiet, tightly controlled- the opposite of Maul’s agonized scream.

Their eyes met.  Kenobi’s went cold and he shoved the boy behind him, slipping into first stance without thought. His chin was up, hand at his hip, and Maul could sense Kenobi’s kyber crystal. _Twenty years- I know that crystal as well as my own…_

Maul’s hand was already clutching his saber. The Jedi was perfectly contained violence, still and deadly. He was a boulder Maul would smash himself on. He was ready.

“Maul!” It was Qi’ra. Maul shook his head- _no, go away, not this…._

“Maul!” she repeated, her voice closer now. _No, not now! NO!_

She was there, throwing her arms around him, kissing his cheek, her presence in the Force a flash of gold that knocked him out of his connection with Kenobi like a kick to the jaw. Maul drew in a ragged breath, turning to her and kissing her clumsily on the mouth. His fears of the last two days reared up but he pushed them aside. _Kenobi!_

“Go to the ship,” he started to say, his eyes drawn back to the Jedi. The Jedi who was gaping at him, hands back down by his sides. Saxon came up, his face grim. But he also planted a clumsy kiss on Maul’s other cheek. Kenobi was staring, his eyebrows almost to his hairline. Maul could sense his astonishment.

“My Lord, the Hutts’ men will be here at any moment- we must go…” he said but Maul could barely hear. The former Sith struggled against Qi’ra’s arm, trying to see around Saxon’s shoulder.

_He is right there, right there! I can kill him, I can-_

_No, brother-_

Savage’s voice had never been so clear.

_You must not. Let him go. He doesn't matter anymore._

_He cut off my legs!_

_You don’t need them._

_He destroyed my life, robbed me of my destiny!_

_Did he? If you walk away now- you have a life you would never have imagined! Walk away, Maul._

“Maul?” Qi’ra asked. “Are you alright?”

Maul shook his head, trying to clear it. He could almost see Savage in the ripples and swirls of dust. Maul tried to push forward but stumbled instead. Gar had an arm around him on one side and Qi’ra was pulling his face to hers, worry clear in her eyes. Maul tried to push them away- but his arms didn't seem to be working properly.

_I was just a boy, Savage_

_I know brother, so was he. And now it doesn't matter. Look at them! Look at your muk’tari!_

“Maul!” Qi’ra was shouting in his ear, trying to pull him backwards. Maul looked down at her before looking back to Kenobi again. The Jedi was turning his head, listening. Maul heard the roar of incoming speeders and shouts and screams of people getting out of the way. The child was clinging to the back of Obi-Wan’s robes, eyes wide with fear. The two were engaged in much the same push pull that Maul and Qi’ra were.

_You both have other responsibilities now. Let him go, Maul. Let him go._

“We must go! Now!” Saxon shouted. Maul couldn’t breathe.

Kenobi was impassive, perfectly still, watching with his arms tucked into his sleeves. In the Force he was a calm wash of blue, waiting to see what Maul would try. _Other responsibilities. Yes. So why is Kenobi here?_ The boy was peeking out from behind the Jedi, his eyes huge. _The boy_ … Of course. Maul staggered backwards, looking between Kenobi and the child. He saw it now, saw the tousled sandy hair, blue eyes, the glaring white light in the Force. It was unmistakable.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was guarding this boy. This boy who could only be the child of Anakin Skywalker. Which meant that this boy was the real Chosen One. The one to kill Sidious. It all circled back. Of course it did. It always did. Maul gave Obi-Wan a shaky nod. He felt the billow of relief from the Jedi, and received a nod in return. Maul held those blue eyes a moment longer before allowing himself to be turned towards the ship by Qi’ra and Saxon.

  



End file.
